Sombre Destin
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: ¤ Sombre Destin ou comment un petit Orphelin peut devenir la crainte de tout un monde. L'histoire de Tom Jédusor selon moi ! ¤ Read & Review please ! ¤ 35 chapitres dont un sadique et un méga sadique ! ¤ Terminée¤
1. Caprice

Encore une histoire à moi ^_______^

Disclaimer : Presque tout les personnages sont à moi, sauf ceux qui sont à JKR….

Résumé : L'histoire de Tom Jedusor :D (selon MôA…)

Sombre Destin

I/Caprice

Qui n'a jamais eu à écrire une lettre? Personne. 

Qui aime rédiger son courrier??? Tout le monde. Vous êtes sûrs??? 

Alors pourquoi, depuis ce matin, le petit Tom court-il dans tous les sens à travers son orphelinat en criant « nan ze veux pas écrire. Nan ze veux pas !!! »

Le petit garçon était brun, maigre, assez grand pour son âge. 

Sa famille, qui ne pouvait s'en occuper à la suite du décès de sa mère, l'avait confié à cet orphelinat, demandant à avoir de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. Mais voilà… Le jeune garçon, capricieux, exigeant… détestait écrire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire une lettre de remerciement pour ce qu'il lui restait de famille. 

D'autant plus que pour le garçonnet, c'était un anniversaire très important qu'ils lui avaient souhaité. Tom avait à présent onze ans. 

Mais il n'aimait pas sa famille qui l'avait abandonné. Et il se moquait éperdument des somptueux cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient fait parvenir. 

Il n'avait pas ouvert ses paquets. Ils étaient posés sur son lit, envoyés par la famille de sa mère. Deux grands hiboux les avaient apportés.

La famille maternelle de Tom passait pour très originale, excentrique même. 

Sa famille paternelle, n'en parlons même pas. Il n'avait jamais vu son père. Jamais. Celui-ci avait répudié sa femme alors qu'elle attendait Tom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. 

La famille paternelle parlait d'une tare de la mère, la famille maternelle parlait d'un comportement inadmissible de la part du père. 

Pris entre deux feux, le petit garçon était certainement mieux dans cet orphelinat, loin des disputes entre ces familles. 

Même s'il détestait cet endroit, il y était habitué. 

Son avenir semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Personne ne voulait l'adopter, le peu de gens s'y étant risqué l'ayant ramené sous peu à la direction de cette institution.

« Ce petit garçon est étrange » disait-on. « Il fait des choses bizarres » « Il nous fait peur. »

Condamné à rester dans cet orphelinat jusqu'à sa majorité. 

Condamné à rester seul, personne ne lui parlant vraiment. 

Les religieuses avaient peur de lui, tout comme ses petits camarades. 

Solitaire, il passait ses journées à étudier, ou encore à ruminer ses pensées obscures qui envahissaient son mental sans cesse. 

Mais un jour, cette routine fut interrompue. 

Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Surprise

Vla la suite…

Venusa : Oui, prems à reviewer… Et la seule en fait :D Merci de ton soutient J 

*¤*

II/Surprise

Un jour comme les autres, le petit Tom reçut deux énormes paquets envoyés par hiboux par sa famille maternelle. Il les posa sur son lit, mais ne les ouvrit pas.

De sa famille paternelle, il ne reçut qu'une simple carte, par la poste. 

La journée continua comme toutes les autres. Aujourd'hui, il avait onze ans. Et tout le monde s'en moquait. 

En ce 31 juillet, il faisait chaud. Les enfants étaient en cours, et ruminaient leur pensum. ( _C'est un orphelinat : pas vraiment de vacances scolaires _) 

Tom leva soudainement la tête de son ardoise, juste pour voir une chouette au plumage couleur de neige pénétrer à tire d'ailes dans sa salle de classe, et fondre sur lui. Puis, la chouette déposa une lettre devant lui, et repartit. 

Presque personne n'avait remarqué la lettre, que le jeune garçon s'empressa de dissimuler. 

À la pause de midi, il s'installa dans un coin tranquille, et examina son enveloppe. 

Son nom, ainsi que l'adresse de sa salle de classe étaient inscrits dessus à l'encre verte. 

__

Monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusor

Salle de cours n°765

Table au milieu de la rangée de droite

Orphelinat des Anges

Londres

Il décacheta la feuille de parchemin pliée, et en sorti un autre parchemin. 

Le premier était une lettre, le second une liste. 

__

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Professeur Armando Dippet

Cher Mr Jedusor, 

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Jedusor, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

__

Mrs Venusa Padbras

Directrice adjointe.

Le jeune Tom ne comprenait pas. 

Et puis, même s'il le voulait, comment et où envoyer sa réponse par hibou ?

Ce devait être une blague de ses camarades, ou d'un de ses maudits cousins. 

Il décida d'aller trouver la mère supérieure, qui saurait certainement quoi faire. 

- Mère ?

- Oui jeune Tom ?

- Pendant le cours du matin, un hibou est entré dans la pièce, et m'a remis ceci… - dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Un hibou dites-vous ? 

- Oui.

- Attendez-moi ici je vous prie. 

La Mère Supérieure ouvrit un tiroir, y prit une clef, ouvrit une porte dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, puis la passa. Elle disparut. 

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent parurent une éternité au garçonnet, quand il entendit enfin de nouveau un déclic provenant de la tapisserie. 

Elle revenait, mais n'était pas seule. 

Un homme d'un âge avancé la suivait. Il avait une longue barbe et de longs cheveux blancs ( _Non, ce n'est pas le père Noël _), des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilain, laissant transparaître un regard pétillant de malice. 

En voyant le jeune Tom, l'inconnu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

- Albus, il est à vous.

- Bien ma mère.

Elle sortit de la pièce, se rendant sans doute à la reprise des cours. 

Le dénommé Albus se tourna alors vers le garçonnet, alors que celui-ci nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. 

- Bonjour Tom. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. Je ne devrais pas être ici, mais la Mère est venue chercher quelqu'un et il n'y avait que moi. Donc, je suis venu te voir pour t'expliquer ce qu'est cette lettre. 

- C'est une blague de mes cousins n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment. Vois-tu, Tom, tu es un peu spécial. Tu es né avec quelque chose que pratiquement tous les enfants ici n'ont pas, et n'auront jamais. 

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu es un sorcier Tom. 

*¤*

Read & review please !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Cadeaux

III/Cadeaux

- Tu es un sorcier Tom. 

- Un ? Un sorcier ? 

- Oui. Tu m'as bien compris. 

- Vous voulez dire comme dans les livres de grand-mère, avec pleins de pouvoirs magiques et tout et tout ???

- Oui. Mais il te faudra apprendre à les utiliser, les maîtriser, et ce ne sera pas chose facile. 

- Je vais partir d'ici alors ?

- Oui. Puisque j'ai ta réponse, car je suis sûr que c'est oui, je vais la porter à Poudlard, et la Mère Supérieure t'amènera à King's Cross le 1er septembre. En attendant, tu devrais trouver un moyen pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. À moins que… Tu n'as rien reçu de ta famille ? 

- Si, deux énormes paquets. 

- Les as-tu ouverts ?

- Non. Je n'en avais pas envie. 

- Bien. Nous allons aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ces paquets alors. 

- Bien Monsieur.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de la Mère Supérieure, et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir du jeune garçon. 

Les paquets étaient toujours là. 

Tom se précipita pour les ouvrir, mais resta ébahi devant leur contenu. 

Il y avait trois robes noires, un chapeau pointu, noir également, une paire de gants de cuir, et une cape épaisse, avec des attaches grises, probablement en argent. Chaque vêtement était étiqueté à son nom. 

L'autre paquet contenait des livres, et plein d'objets hétéroclites. 

Un bout de bois, un chaudron, une boîte de fioles en cristal, un télescope, et une petite balance d'une jolie couleur orangée, certainement en cuivre.

Les livres étaient nombreux, et leur nom ne disait rien au petit garçon tout excité par ce changement. 

Le contenu de ces paquets rappelait à Tom ce qu'il y avait sur la liste qui accompagnait sa lettre. 

La liste des livres était quasi identique, et contenait les volumes suivants : 

__

Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1, de Miranda Fauconnette

__

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

__

Magie théorique, de Aldabert Lasornette

__

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

__

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

__

Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

__

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

__

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jemtremble

qui étaient sur la liste reçue, et

__

Histoire de Poudlard

Sortilèges anciens et grands sorts, par Clem Antine.

- Ce bout de bois sera apparemment ta baguette magique Tom. Ta famille s'est chargée de te fournir tes affaires à ce que je vois. Nous nous reverrons donc à Poudlard mon jeune ami. 

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra bientôt. La mère Supérieure te conduira à ton train. 

- Où vais-je ranger tout cela ?

- Tiens. Voici un petit cadeau.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une grande malle verte et argent, gravée à ses initiales T.E.J.

- Oh !!! Merci Monsieur !!! 

- Ce n'est rien. Ranges-y bien tes affaires. Tu en auras besoin. 

Le vieil homme se releva, et disparu en un simple « pop » sous les yeux du garçonnet. 

Après quelques minutes de la plus totale immobilité, Tom se retourna vers ses nouvelles affaires, ouvrit sa malle neuve, et entreprit de vider le contenu des paquets dans la malle. 

Il trouva en rangeant des choses qu'il n'avaient pas vues précédemment. 

Tout d'abord une sacoche, avec toutes sortes de boîtes dont les noms sur les étiquettes tels que Aconit, ou bicorne en poudre, ne lui disaient strictement rien.

Ensuite, il trouva une lettre, qui lui était adressée. 

Il la posa, finit de ranger ses affaires, dissimula sa malle, et prit la lettre pour la lire.


	4. La lettre

IV/La Lettre

« _Cher Tom, _

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas écrire, alors je ne te demanderai aucune réponse. 

Tu dois t'en douter, je suis de la famille de ta mère. Nous sommes peu à penser ici qu'il faut s'occuper un minimum de toi, même si tu n'es pas avec nous. 

Si les anciens de la famille ne veulent pas de toi, c'est parce que tu es fils d'un moldu.

Ta mère a voulu braver les traditions familiales, et faire un mariage d'amour. 

Il l'a abandonnée peu avant ta venue, en découvrant qu'elle était sorcière. 

Elle n'aurait pas du l'épouser. Elle croyait que les moldus (gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques) valent la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux. 

Elle en est morte de chagrin, peu après ta naissance.

Si la famille ne veut pas de toi, c'est parce que tu n'es pas un sang pur. Pas totalement. 

Car notre famille est très fière d'une chose, c'est de descendre du très grand Salazar Serpentard. 

Nous en somme les descendants directs, et ta mère en était l'Héritière. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyions tous. 

Mais il semblerait que l'Héritier, ce soit toi. 

Il y a un seul moyen de le vérifier, et tu devras le trouver de toi-même. 

__

C'est pour cela que nous t'avons envoyé ces livres supplémentaires. 

Si tu es celui que nous pensons, tout ira bien.

__

Je peux à présent t'avouer pourquoi personne d'autre que moi ne t'a écrit. Toute la famille a disparu. Toute sauf toi, moi, et une autre personne. Et nous allons bientôt disparaître. Nous allons t'envoyer la clef d'un coffre de Gringotts, où tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut pour subsister en ce monde. 

D'ici peu, tu seras réellement seul. 

Je pense n'avoir rien oublié dans ta liste de classe. J'ai pris sur moi de t'envoyer ce que l'on m'avait demandé pour ma première année à Poudlard. 

Ta baguette… Ce serait long à expliquer, mais nous sommes sûr que celle-ci te conviendra parfaitement. Si jamais elle ne produisait pas d'étincelles vertes quand tu la toucheras, mais détruisait quelque chose, il te faudra aller la changer chez Ollivander, sur le chemin de traverse.

Celle-ci est en bois d'if, mesure 33,75 centimètres, et contient une plume de Phœnix. 

Considère tout ceci comme une manière à moi de t'exprimer le regret de ne t'avoir pas connu. 

Mon mari et moi sommes très vieux à présent. Nous ne resterons plus très longtemps sur terre. 

Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est te souhaiter bonne chance pour ta vie future, à toi qui en a eu si peu jusqu'à présent. À toi qui, j'en suis sûre, ressemble à ma fille disparue.

Adieu.

__

Ta grand mère. »


	5. King's Cross

V/King's Cross

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de la feuille de parchemin, le regard de Tom avait perdu toute trace de joie enfantine. 

Il était dur. Empli de haine pour ce père inconnu, pour ces moldus pour qui sa mère avait gâché sa vie. 

Et comme un serment que se font les enfants, il se jura qu'il la vengerait. Qu'il se vengerait. 

Le mois d'août passa ainsi. Un enfer pour les petits camarades de Tom. 

Il leur joua des mauvais tours des plus inimaginables, et, rusé, il s'en jouait à lui même afin qu'on ne le démasque pas. Ce n'était qu'une mince revanche sur les moldus, mais c'était tout ce qui était en son pouvoir actuellement. 

Et de mauvais tours en mauvais tours, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il cessa ces tours quelques jours avant son départ. Afin que la cessation de ces farces ne coïncide pas totalement avec la date de son départ. 

Le premier Septembre arriva enfin. 

Muni de son billet de train trouvé dans la lettre de sa grand mère, il se mit en route avec la Mère Supérieure pour la gare King's Cross. Elle les déposa, lui et sa malle, sur le quai qui amenait aux voies 9 et 10.

- Mon petit, j'ignore où se trouve la voie 9 ¾, tu devras la trouver tout seul. Quand tu reviendras pour les vacances, je t'attendrai ici. À bientôt.

Et elle le laissa planté là, au milieu de moldus. 

Jamais il ne leur adresserait la parole. Jamais. 

D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il se croyait capable de situer l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾ où son train l'attendait. Et il ne se trompait pas. 

Il fonça dans la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10, et se retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾, devant une locomotive noire et rouge, avec une plaque « Poudlard Express. » 

Il traîna sa malle (montée sur roulettes, Merci Dumbledore) jusqu'à un portillon, la hissa dans le train, et se choisit un compartiment. 

Il s'assit, seul, dans un coin du compartiment. 

Puis, deux jeunes personnes arrivèrent. Elles s'installèrent dans non loin du jeune garçon. 

Il s'agissait d'un garçon, et d'une fille. Ils se ressemblaient énormément.

Le garçon adressa un sourire à Tom, et lui lança : 

- Salut !!! Je m'appelle Jerry Golet, et voici ma sœur Hillary. 

- Nous sommes jumeaux.

- De faux jumeaux Hillary !!! 

Tom les observa quelques instants, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- Je me nomme Tom Jedusor. 


	6. Poudlard

VI/Poudlard 

- Salut Tom - lancèrent les jumeaux en chœur. Enchanté de te connaître !!!

- Moi de même. Vous venez d'où ??? 

- Nous avons grandi dans le Yorkshire. Et toi ?

- A Londres. 

-Tu espère aller dans quelle maison toi ? Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, ou Serdaigle ??? 

- Serpentard. Et vous ?

- On s'en moque - répondit Hillary.

- Oui, tant qu'on est ensemble - ajouta Jerry. 

A ce moment là, un chariot chargé de friandises passa devant leur porte. 

Il était poussé par une jeune femme, âgée d'environ 20-25 ans. 

Un immense sourire éclaira les visages des jumeaux. 

- S'il vous plait Madame !!!

La marchande s'arrêta, et se tourna vers eux. 

- Vous désirez ?

- Des friandises !!! Des friandises !!! 

- Oui Oui... Mais vous voulez quoi ?

- De tout !!!! - cria Hillary

- Tom, tu ne veux rien ? - demanda Jerry.

- Euh... C'est à dire que ...

- On t'en donnera alors !!!

- Mer... Merci

La marchande repartie, les jumeaux partagèrent leurs achats avec le jeune Tom. 

Le temps du voyage passa assez rapidement. 

Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers après qu'une grande et belle jeune fille soit venue leur dire qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. 

Le train stoppa. 

Tous descendirent du train, et entendirent quelqu'un crier "les premières années, par ici je vous prie." 

Les trois jeunes camarades suivirent la personne qui agitait la main. 

Ils furent conduits près du lac, où on leur demanda de monter dans les embarcations amarrées au ponton. 

La traversée parut une éternité à Tom, qui n'avait jamais navigué. (Ohé ohé ...)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté du lac, un mauvais farceur bouscula la personne derrière Tom, qui se retint à lui, mais l'entraîna dans sa chute. 

Trempés, ils sortirent du lac, Tom lançant des regards foudroyant à un jeune garçon tout aussi mouillé que lui. 

La personne qui les guidait fit apparaître deux couvertures, et les en enveloppa.

Grelottant, Tom suivit les autres jusqu'au perron du château qu'il observait d'un oeil médusé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à traverser le lac. 

La porte, immense, s'ouvrit devant eux. 

Les élèves pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, se retrouvant dans un gigantesque hall d'entrée. 

D'un mouvement de la main, leur accompagnateur leur fit signe de s'arrêter en haut des marches de l'escalier le plus petit, en haut duquel quelqu'un les attendait. 

- Bienvenue à Poudlard mes enfants. Je suis le professeur Venusa Padbras_, _directrice adjointe de votre nouveau chez-vous. 


	7. La Répartition

VII/La Répartition

- Bienvenue à Poudlard mes enfants. Je suis le professeur Venusa Padbras_, _directrice adjointe de votre nouveau chez-vous. Dans quelques instants nous allons vous faire entrer dans la Grande Salle. Vous avancerez jusqu'à l'estrade, et vous attendrez là. Ensuite, je vous appellerai un par un et vous avancerez jusqu'à moi à l'appel de votre nom. 

Tom dévisagea la femme qui leur parlait. Elle était grande, ses cheveux disparaissaient sous son chapeau pointu, ses yeux noirs étaient vifs, et pétillaient d'intelligence. 

Elle partit en direction de la porte qu'elle leur avait désigné quelques instants auparavant, et disparut derrière.

Le temps où cette porte avait été ouverte, les nouveaux arrivants avaient entendu un brouhaha indescriptible provenant de la salle. 

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, sur une salle à peu près calme. 

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle était installée l'estrade dont le professeur Padbras avait parlé. 

Le professeur Padbras les attendait là, un parchemin à la main. 

A coté d'elle, il y avait un chapeau, posé sur un tabouret, qui entonna une chansonnette dès que le silence se fit.

__

Je ne suis que le Choixpeau

L'on m'a doté d'intelligence

Afin qu'avec diligence

Je répartisse les nouveaux.

__

A Gryffondor les plus audacieux

Nobles et courageux, 

Passeront quelques années, 

Emplies d'amitié.

A Serdaigle les plus intelligents, 

Ne perdront pas leur temps, 

Ce sont les plus érudits, 

D'apprendre ils ont toujours envie.

A Poufsouffle les plus loyaux, 

Amis fidèles et cordiaux, 

Qui par unique esprit de justice,

Refusent tout simplement le vice.

__

A Serpentard les plus rusés,

Ambitieux qui ont leurs projets, 

Malins et débrouillards, 

Tout comme l'était Salazar.

Élève qui doit être réparti

Avance donc jusqu'à moi

Sans craintes je te prie, 

Et je ne parlerai qu'à toi. 

Et le professeur Padbras commença à appeler les élèves, un par un.

« Benbridge Émilia » 

Elle posa l'étrange chapeau sur sa tête, et celui-ci s'écria : « Serdaigle »

« Fudge Cornélius » « Poufsouffle »

« Golet Jerry » « Gryffondor »

« Golet Hillary » « Gryffondor »

« Jedusor Tom »

Le petit garçon approcha de l'estrade, la grimpa, et comme les autre s'assit sur le trépied, et attendit que le professeur lui pose le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. 

Puis, après être resté étonnamment muet, le Choixpeau cria : « Serpentard ! »

Le petit garçon descendit du tabouret aussitôt le Choixpeau enlevé par le professeur. 

Il descendit de l'estrade, et se dirigea vers la grande table du fond. 

En chemin, il s'aperçut que sur sa robe entièrement noire étaient apparues des bords verts, ainsi que l'écusson de Serpentard. 

Il s'assit, répondant à peine aux sourires de bienvenue, mais s'efforçant de rester poli. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. 

Enfin, la répartition fut vite finie.

Le directeur se leva, et entama son discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. 

« Chers élèves. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle année commence. 

Je n'ai pas grand chose à annoncer, alors je vais juste rappeler que le règlement dans son intégralité est disponible au bureau de notre cher concierge Apollon Picott, ainsi que la liste des objets interdits.

Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Il frappa dans ses mains, et le dîner apparut. 


	8. Premiers Temps

VIII/Premiers temps.

La première nuit dans son dortoir, le jeune Tom ne put s'endormir. 

Il avait peur de se réveiller dans son orphelinat. Peur de retrouver à son réveil les gens qu'il n'aimaient pas, les religieuses, les enfants moqueurs, ...

La première journée de cours fut éprouvante.

Histoire de la magie avec le Professeur Binns, un professeur très somnifère. Rien que de le voir, on avait envie de dormir. 

Potions, avec le professeur Padbras, directrice de Serpentard. 

Défense contre les forces du mal, avec un professeur tellement peureux qu'il refusait même de donner son nom... 

Et tous ces élèves.

Tom se révélait assez doué pour la magie. Même plus que doué. 

Le deuxième jour, il avait Soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Brûlopot, dont c'était la première année d'enseignement. Il avait également Métamorphoses avec le professeur Dumbledore, et enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick, débutant lui aussi. 

Tom fit des merveilles dans ses cours. 

Il avait lu tout ses livres, et avait tout retenu. (Hermione c'est son clone en fait)

Tom se rendait indispensable auprès des professeurs. Il se montrait extrêmement prévenant envers tous, même s'il n'avait pas de véritables amis. 

Il parlait régulièrement avec les jumeaux Golet, mais sans plus. 

Il était seul. 

Comme à l'orphelinat.

Seul. 

*¤*

Sa première année se déroulait tranquillement, entre devoirs et recherches approfondies à la bibliothèque sur l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, et correspondances avec sa grand mère. (Oula, la fait des efforts TOm-tom lol) Ils s'écrivaient à jours fixes. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit la mort de son grand père, même si cette nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Sa grand mère lui avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre qu'il trouverait bientôt le moyen de nettoyer Poudlard de tout les indignes.

Il ne comprenait pas toujours tous les dires de sa grand mère.

Mais, un jour, il ne reçut pas la lettre de sa grand mère.

A la place, quelques jours plus tard, il vit fondre vers lui un hibou totalement noir. 

Celui-ci déposa une enveloppe noire devant Tom, et s'envola à tire d'aile sans demander son reste. 

Tom resta paralysé devant la lettre. 

Il redoutait le pire, n'osant l'ouvrir, la toucher. 

Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains, saisit l'enveloppe, et lu le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

Au for et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, ses yeux changèrent d'expression. 

Ses mains tremblaient, bientôt imitées par sa lèvre supérieure. 

Une larme se forma dans le coin de chacun de ses tristes yeux, qu'il ferma un instant, permettant à ses larmes de s'échapper et de rouler le long de ses joues. 

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait le dernier cadeau de sa grand mère. 

Un carnet noir, avec écrit « journal » dessus. 

Ce carnet noir, sur lequel il versait les premières larmes de sa vie, pour la seule personne qu'il aimait un temps soit peu. 

Les examens approchaient à grands pas, tout comme ses recherches. 

Il rangea son petit carnet au fond de sa malle, et tenta d'oublier son chagrin en devenant encore plus dur avec lui-même.

Plus froid envers les autres. 


	9. Orphelinat

IX/Orphelinat

C'est étrange comme le temps passe. 

Quand on le voudrait court, il s'allonge. 

Quand on le voudrait long, il s'accélère. 

Et justement, pour Tom, la fin de l'année scolaire avance trop vite. 

Il sait que dans quelques jours il aura les résultats de ses examens. Il sait qu'il passera en deuxième année. 

Il sait que dans quelques jours il devra retourner à Londres, dans son orphelinat, où il devra répondre à mille questions sur son absence. 

Il ne veut pas y retourner. 

*¤*

Il a obtenu son année.

Et le départ, c'est le lendemain. 

Il fuit, pour n'avoir à saluer personne. 

Il refait sa malle à contrecœur pour le lendemain.

*¤*

Dans le train du retour, il a barricadé son compartiment. Il voulait être seul. 

Le voyage lui parut extrêmement court. 

Il descendit à la gare de King's Cross, et quitta la voie 9 ¾ pour rejoindre la partie moldue de la gare. 

La mère Supérieure était là. Elle l'attendait, comme elle l'avait promis. 

- Mon petit Tom, comme tu as grandi !!! Tu es content de rentrer ???

- Oui Mère. 

Il n'ajouta rien.

Connaissant le petit garçon, elle n'ajouta rien. Il ne parlerait plus.

Il paraissait encore plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'avant son départ. 

À son retour, Tom du affronter ses camarades. 

Chacun voulait savoir d'où il venait, même si la plupart de ses camarades avaient étés adoptés. 

Les nouveaux avaient entendu parler de Tom. Pas forcément en bien, ni forcément en mal. 

Le jeune garçon alla se cacher dans les toilettes.

Il n'avait plus le même lit. 

On lui avait donné la cellule d'une religieuse qui était morte durant l'année scolaire. Ainsi, il pourrait s'isoler.

Et comme il ne suivait plus le programme scolaire de l'orphelinat, il aurait du temps. 

Il passa l'été dans les livres de sa première année, en attendant d'avoir sa liste d'affaires scolaires, et ses nouveaux livres. 

Et surtout, il se plongea dans l 'étude du second livre que sa grand mère lui avait offert, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris jusque là, ses connaissances du monde de la magie étant nulles. 

__

Sortilèges anciens et grands sorts, par Clem Antine.

Le mois de juillet passa ainsi pour lui. Dans sa chambre, à étudier ce grimoire d'au moins trois mille pages. 

Puis arriva le jour de son anniversaire.

Cette année, il ne reçut rien du tout. Sa famille maternelle n'étant plus, sa famille paternelle l'ayant oublié. 

Il reçut simplement une enveloppe de parchemin, amenée par un hibou, et dont l'adresse était rédigée à l'encre verte. 

« Cher Monsieur Jedusor, 

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes attendus le 1er septembre pour votre rentrée en seconde année d'études à Poudlard. 

Le train partira le premier Septembre, à 10 heure, de la voir 9 ¾ à la gare King's cross.

Professeur Venusa Padbras, 

Directrice adjointe de Poudlard. »

La liste des livres de cours était assez simple. 

__

Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 2, de Miranda Fauconnette

__

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

__

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Émeric G. Changé

__

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

__

Se défendre contre le mal, de Clem Antine

Il en avait déjà quelques uns.

Il avait également la clef d'un coffre fort à la banque Gringotts, bien qu'il ignora totalement où cela se trouvait. 

Il fallait qu'il aille sur le chemin de traverse, pour acheter ses affaires de classe, mais il ignorait totalement comment faire. Et aussi où aller. 

Il alla donc trouver la Mère Supérieure qui semblait en savoir suffisamment sur le monde de la magie. Il lui demanda s'il il était possible qu'elle fasse venir un sorcier ou une sorcière, comme la dernière fois. 

Elle répondit « je vais voir », et repassa la porte qu'il l'avait vue passer la première fois.

Tout comme pour la première fois, le temps paru assez long à Tom. 

Enfin, il entendit ce déclic qu'il connaissait.

- Viens avec moi Tom. 


	10. Chemin de Traverse

X/Chemin de Traverse.

- Viens avec moi Tom. 

- Bien Ma Mère.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur. 

Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste et long couloir entièrement blanc.

Tom suivait la Mère Supérieure, et n'avait aucune difficulté à ne pas la perdre de vue. 

Elle s'arrêta devant une sorte de creux, et frappa. Une porte s'ouvrit. 

Elle la poussa, et ils entrèrent dans un bureau rempli de monde.

Une sorcière les attendait derrière une table. La Mère installa Tom, et s'éloigna.

- Alors jeune homme. Tu as grandi dans un orphelinat moldu c'est ça?

- Oui madame. J'y suis encore.

- Bien sûr. Comment as-tu obtenu tes affaires scolaires l'an dernier ? Tu entre bien en deuxième année ?

- Oui. C'est ma grand mère qui me les avait envoyées à mon anniversaire. 

À la noël, elle m'a donné la clé d'un coffre de Gringotts, mais j'ignore où c'est.

- C'est sur le chemin de traverse.

- Le chemin de traverse ? 

- Oui, le chemin de traverse. C'est un lieu entièrement réservé aux sorciers, situé en plein cœur de Londres. Non loin de ton orphelinat en fait. 

Il faut que tu ailles dans les rues commerçantes de Londres, et dans la rue principale du quartier le plus commerçant, il y a le Chaudron Baveur. C'est un bar de sorciers. Le barman, Mr Tsusaba, est un homme très sympathique. Si tu lui expliques ton problème, il t'indiquera la marche à suivre pour te rendre au Chemin de Traverse. 

Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. 

- Merci bien madame. Et pour le reste ?

- Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme. Une fois là-bas, tout te paraîtra simple. La Mère Supérieure t'attend là-bas. Bonnes courses…

- Merci. Au revoir madame. Bonne journée. 

- A toi aussi petit Tom. 

Tom se leva, et alla rejoindre la Mère Supérieure. 

Ensemble, ils repartirent dans le couloir, puis à l'orphelinat. 

Une fois dans le bureau, Tom osa enfin prendre la parole : 

- Ma Mère, comment se fait-il que vous ayez accès à ces bureau et connaissiez notre monde ?

- Mon jeune ami, tout simplement parce que j'ai eu une amie, quand j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi, et qu'un jour, alors que je dormais chez elle, elle a reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Et, au fil des années, elle m'a toujours tenue au courant de sa vie, en même temps que je la tenais au courant de la mienne, de ma vocation. 

Quand je suis devenue Directrice de ce pensionnat, elle l'a su. Et plutôt que de me faire soumettre aux Oubliators, elle a proposé que j'ai un moyen d'aider les orphelins sorciers qui arrivent par hasard ici. Comme toi, petit Tom. Mais je ne suis qu'une simple moldue, puisque c'est comme cela que vous nous appelez.

- Comment s'appelait votre amie ?

- Elle a un prénom que j'adorais. Minerva. Je corresponds toujours avec elle. Elle fait des études prolongées de métamorphoses je crois. 

- Peut-être l'aurai-je comme enseignante… Qui sait. Si le professeur Dumbledore se retire du poste. 

- Peut-être. Quand compte-tu aller sur le chemin de traverse ? 

- Demain, si j'ai votre permission. 

- Tu l'as. 

*¤*

Le lendemain après-midi, Tom partit à l'aventure dans Londres. 

Une fois dans le centre commerçant, il finit par trouver l'enseigne peu rassurante du Chaudron Baveur. Il s'agissait d'un panneau donnant dans le vert et le noir, avec écrit « Chaudron Baveur » dessus. Il était accroché au dessus d'une vieille porte de bois massif, dont la peinture foncée s'écaillait. 

« Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller… » se murmura-t'il. Et il poussa la porte. 

Il pénétra dans un lieu qui lui était étrange. L'atmosphère avait l'air d'être sympathique, mais le silence s'était fait quand il était entré. Ils ne savaient s'il était moldu ou sorcier. 

Tom s'avança vers le barman.

- Monsieur Tsusaba ?

- Lui-même. 

- C'est une dame derrière un grand bureau dans une pièce toute blanche qui m'a dit de vous demander à vous comment aller au chemin de traverse. Je dois entrer en seconde année à Poudlard, et j'ignore comment on s'y rend. L'an dernier ma grand mère m'avait envoyé mes affaires de classe par hibou, mais elle est décédée. Donc, je dois aller acheter mes affaires, et je ne sais pas où il faut que j'aille. 

Mr Tsusaba observa le jeune garçon au regard inexpressif, et finit par répondre.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. Mais d'abord, montre moi ta lettre de Poudlard, que je vérifie au moins une partie de tes dires. 

Tom lui tendit sa lettre. L'homme la regarda, et sourit enfin.

- Allez, viens, c'est par-là. 

Mr Tsusaba entraîna Tom vers le fond du bar, et ouvrit une porte verte. 

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour. L'arrière cour du bar.

Tom commençait à se demander si cet homme ne se moquait pas de lui, quand d'un geste de la main il sortit une baguette magique, et tapota certaines briques du mur qui leur faisait face.

Soudain, les briques s'écartèrent tels les flots de la mer rouge pour laisser passer Moïse il y a bien longtemps, transformant le mur en une arche sous laquelle il suffisait de passer pour rejoindre une grande voie.

- Vas-y, c'est le chemin de traverse jeune homme. 

- Merci. 

Tom franchit l'arche, laissant le barman retourner à ses occupations.

Le mur se referma derrière lui. 

Il fit quelques pas timides dans l'allée, puis se demanda où aller en premier.

« La banque, bien sûr !!! ».

Il repéra un énorme bâtiment blanc de loin. Il s'en approcha. Dessus était écrit « Gringotts ».

Tom entra, et avança à l'intérieur. 

Une allée cernée à droite et à gauche de pupitres où travaillaient des gobelins s'étendait devant lui. 

Il s'avança le long de cette allée, pour aller trouver le gobelin qui était sur le plus haut pupitre. 

- B…Bonjour. 

- Vous désirez ?

- Euh… Ce serait pour un retrait.

- Votre nom, votre numéro de coffre, et votre clé je vous prie. 

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, coffre 718, et voici la clef - ajouta t'il en enlevant une chaînette pendue à son cou, la clef étant accrochée à celle-ci. 

- Merci. 

Le gobelin se pencha, et appuya sur quelque chose.

Un autre gobelin, plus jeune, apparut. 

- Conduisez Monsieur Jedusor à sa chambre forte je vous prie. Numéro 718. Je vous rend votre clef. 

- Merci.

- Suivez-moi je vous prie. 

Tom reprit sa clef, et suivit le gobelin. 

Celui-ci l'entraîna vers le fond, et ils descendirent, se retrouvant dans une sorte de grotte souterraine. Le gobelin fit signe à Tom de monter dans un wagonnet monté sur rails, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. 

Puis le wagonnet se mit en route. Les rails étaient n'importe comment. Ça montait, ça descendait, ça allait à droite, à gauche… Rapidement le jeune Tom fut pris de nausées, et restait prostré au fond du wagonnet, les yeux et la bouche fermés. 

Enfin, il ralentit, et stoppa. 

Ils descendirent du wagonnet. Tom chancelait dangereusement. 

- Votre clef s'il vous plaît ?

- Voi… Voici… 

- Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît… 

Le gobelin fit un geste comme pour lever un objet qui n'était pas là, introduit la clef dans une serrure que Tom n'avait pas vue, la tourna, et ouvrit enfin le coffre.

Tom n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses de sa vie. 

Il y avait une feuille par terre. 

« _Tom, _

Tout ceci est à toi à présent.

Fais-en bon usage.

Et bon courage pour tes recherches. Je vais t'aider. Cherche du coté de la légende de la chambre des secrets. 

Et achète toi un serpent comme animal de compagnie.

Ce seront mes derniers conseils.

Amitiés, 

Ta grand-mère. »

Tom resta immobile quelques instants, tenant la feuille dans sa main pendante. 

- Hum.

- Oh oui, désolé.

Le gobelin (Gobelin le vilain [cf. Ange - Godevain le vilain] lol) l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. 

Tom se pencha dans le coffre, et ramassa des pièces d'or, de bronze, et d'argent. Puis il se releva, et le gobelin referma la porte, et rendit sa clef à Tom. 

Ils remontèrent dans le wagonnet, et repartirent en sens inverse. 

Tom cru qu'il serait malade. 

Et il le fut. Au moment de descendre du wagonnet, il rendit son repas sur le gobelin juste devant lui. Celui-ci, d'un claquement de doigts, se nettoya, nettoya Tom, et le gratifia d'un « merci jeune homme, et à plus jamais ! »

Tom sortit de Gringotts. Il retira quelques pièces de sa poche, et les examina. 

Il n'en avait encore jamais vu de pareilles. Même l'année précédente, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en voir. 

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui veuille bien lui expliquer. 

Il observa les alentours de la banque, et aperçut des livres. Il se dirigea vers ce magasin. « Fleury et Botts » 

Il entra à l'intérieur. 

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. La vendeuse avait l'air sympathique. 

Il essaya de repérer les livres qui étaient sur sa liste d'affaires scolaires. 

Ses derniers clients servis, la vendeuse observa un moment le jeune Tom, fasciné par autant d'ouvrages consacrés à la magie. 

Elle le vit sélectionner quelques ouvrages, et venir à la caisse.

- Cela fera 6 gallions, 5 mornilles, et deux noises jeune homme. 

- Euh, oui… Vous pouvez m'aider. C'est la première fois que je manipule de l'argent sorcier. 

- Bien sûr. Les grosses pièces d'or sont des gallions, les mornilles sont celles en argent, et les noises celles de bronze. Pour la conversion, c'est assez simple. Vingt-neuf noises font une mornille, et dix-sept mornilles font un gallion. Tu as compris ?

- Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir. Voilà la somme que vous demandiez. 

- Merci jeune homme. 

- Au revoir !!!

Il sortit, pliant sous le poids des livres qu'il avait achetés. 

Face à lui, après qu'il ai marché un peu, se dressait l'apothicaire. Il entra, et demanda des ingrédients pour son nécessaire à potions. Il les mit dans sa poche, reprit ses livres, et rechercha l'animalerie magique que lui avait indiquée l'apothicaire. 

Enfin, après avoir erré une bonne demi heure, il finit par la trouver.

Il entra dans la boutique, déposa ses affaires dans un coin, et commença à observer les animaux. Il voulait écouter les derniers conseils de sa grand mère. 

Il y avait un tout petit serpent, dans un vivarium. « Serpent Domestique »

- Combien pour ce serpent je vous prie ?

- Tu veux ce serpent comme animal de compagnie ? - demanda le marchant étonné.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien. 

- Bien. Il te coûtera 3 gallions et 5 noises. Tu comptes lui donner un petit nom ?

À ce moment là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. 

Alors que Tom prenait son serpent sur le bras, celui-ci siffla. Tom le fixa étrangement, et répondit au vendeur : 

- Nagini. Voilà votre argent. Merci. 

Puis, le serpent sur son épaule, le jeune garçon ramassa ses livres, et repartit en direction du Chaudron Baveur. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit un signe amical à Mr Tsusaba, et retourna du coté moldu, après avoir déposé Nagini au creux de sa poche, puis prit la direction de l'orphelinat.


	11. Nagini

Merci Projo et didi pour vos reviews !!!

*¤*

XI/Nagini

Une fois à l'orphelinat, Tom fila droit dans sa chambre. Il aimait un peu cette chambre, qui l'isolait des moldus, et lui permettait d'avoir son monde à lui. Il posa ses livres à terre, et sortit Nagini de sa poche, puis le posa sur le lit. 

Il s'allongea sur le lit, de façon à avoir le serpent au niveau de sa tête, se mit à l'observer, et attendit.

Il attendait que ce qui s'était produit dans le magasin recommence. 

Il attendait que le serpent lui parle de nouveau. 

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. 

- Mersssi !!!

- Comment se fait-il que je te comprenne ?

- Tu dois être un fourchelang.

- Un quoi ?

- Fourchelang. Quelqu'un qui parle et comprend la langue des serpents. Tu dois être à Poudlard non ? 

- Oui.

- A Serpentard ?

- Oui. Tu es devin ?

- Non, mais je sais beaucoup de choses. Surtout, ne dit jamais à personne que tu es un fourchelang, cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis. 

- Des ennuis ? 

- Ce n'est pas très bien vu disons. Sis, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Tom. Tom Jedusor. 

- Et bien, Tom, ravi de faire ta connaissance. 

- Merci. Tu t'appelles bien Nagini ? C'est ce que tu as dit dans le magasin, quand le vendeur a demandé ton nom.

- Oui. Nagini. Amis ?

- Amis…

*¤*

Il passa le reste de son après midi à ranger ses nouveaux livres, scolaires ou non, avec l'aide de Nagini. Celui-ci l'aidait à maîtriser le fourchelang, ou plutôt à s'empêcher de le parler quand il valait mieux ne pas le faire. 

Il tria donc ses livres scolaires, et non scolaires.

Il avait acheté les livres de sa liste : 

__

Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 2, de Miranda Fauconnette

__

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

__

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Émeric G. Changé

__

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

__

Se défendre contre le mal, de Clem Antine

Mais aussi : 

__

Serpents et autres reptiles magiques : les meilleurs soins, par Sabrina Serpentard

__

Propriétés des plantes et animaux magiques, par Kakou Willow Fawkes.

__

Vivre avec un serpent - Comment maîtriser le fourchelang ?, par Salazar Serpentard

__

Grands sorciers des temps passés, par Tony Storien

__

Légendes d'un monde magique et caché, par Sandra Jeffroy

__

Contes et légendes de la fondation de Poudlard, par Tony Storien

__

Magie Noire et obscurs sortilèges, par Darkmimi Malefoy

__

Magie noire inoffensive (petits sortilèges utiles), par Clem Antine

__

Théories de la Vieille Magie Noire, par Undomiel Nimaldé

__

Les potions les plus envoûtantes de ce monde, par Venusa Padbras

Certains de ces livres étaient assez vieux, et certainement rares, étant donné leur prix. 

Avec Nagini, il étudia ses livres de classe tout d'abord, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, délaissant _Sortilèges anciens et grands sorts_, par Clem Antine, il attaqua les ouvrages sur les serpents. Nagini passa inaperçu, bien qu'il grandit assez vite.

Et, enfin, la dernière semaine d'Août arriva. 

Tom préparait sa malle, quand Nagini rampa vers lui en sifflant « Quelqu'un vient » et fila sous le lit. 

- Tom, je vois que vous préparez vos affaires. Vous repartez déjà. Allez-vous tout emporter ? 

- Non, je ne le peux. Je vais emporter ce qu'il me faut pour l'école, et deux ou trois livres parmi ceux que j'ai achetés en supplément sur le chemin de traverse ma Mère. 

- Tu as en effet un bon nombre de livres mon enfant. Non pas que je conseille ces lectures, c'est de la sorcellerie après tout, et la religion la condamne. Mais je n'en vois pas la raison. Je sais que je suis religieuse, mais par ma meilleure amie, je sais que tout ceci n'est pas si négatif. Tu peux laisser tes affaires, je veillerai à ce que personne ne vienne ici.

- Merci ma Mère. 

- De rien mon enfant. 

La religieuse sortit, et Nagini rampa hors de sa cachette. 

- Nagini, je pense que tu vas rester ici pendant l'année scolaire. Ça ne te dérange pas ? 

- Non, ssssi tu me laisse de quoi vivre… 

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais, même si je te connais depuis quelques semaines à peine. 

- Pareil pour moi. 

Le serpent enroula affectueusement ses anneaux autour du bras de Tom, puis le laissa terminer sa malle en l'observant, enroulé autour d'un pied du lit de fer forgé. 

*¤*

Le premier Septembre arriva, trop tôt pour les uns, bien tard pour les autres. 

De nouveau le train. 

Un compartiment où il serait seul.

Mais au moment du départ, la porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme apparut. 

Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, ses cheveux châtain clair dissimulés par un chapeau de sorcière noir. 


	12. La rentrée

XII/ La rentrée

La jeune femme entra, et s'assit en face de Tom. 

Elle posa son sac sur le siège à coté d'elle. 

Elle ferma ses yeux d'un superbe bleu-gris, et se laissa bercer par les mouvements du train, alors que Tom l'observait, se demandant qui elle était. 

Le voyage se passa sans encombres, et sans un mot. 

Une fois arrivés à destination, il descendit, et entendit une voix « Les premières année suivez-moi. » Cette fois, il ne les suivit pas eux, mais il suivit la masse des autres élèves. 

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une file de carrosses et diligences, et Tom se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Il monta à bord, et attendit le départ, pour se laisser conduire au château de Poudlard. Puis, comme les autres, une fois à terre, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, en direction de la table des Serpentards. 

Nagini lui manquait depuis l'instant où il l'avait quitté. 

Il s'assit, et de sa place observait la table des professeurs, lorsqu'il remarqua que la place de son ancien professeur de DCFM était libre. Un nouvel enseignant ? Cela n'aurait rien de surprenant, vu l'état névrosé de leur ancien professeur.

Il fixait la table, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, quand elle est arrivée. 

Il l'avait reconnue tout de suite.

La dame du train.

Elle capta toute son attention. 

Le vide se fit dans son esprit. (_Amour, amour, je t'aime tant…. * Port' Nawak * Ah? bon…_)

Il reprit conscience uniquement lorsque son assiette se garnit toute seule d'une part odorante de gigot à la menthe avec des pommes de terre et des champignons rissolés. ( _beurk …_) Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait rien entendu de la répartition, ni ce que cette femme faisait là et qui elle était. 

Après le repas, il suivit les autres Serpentards jusqu'à leur salle commune, et alla à son dortoir. 

Il s'ennuyait déjà ferme. 

Le lendemain, il couru chercher son emploi du temps, afin de voir si les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient. 

Et elles y étaient. Il y avait un nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Clem Antine. 

« C'est sûrement elle !!! » 

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait, et le jeune homme était plein de bonnes résolutions. 

Il avait à présent un but. Plusieurs même. 

Il voulait être apprécié de tous, être l'élève modèle à qui l'on accorderait le bon Dieu sans confession. Et il voulait également trouver le secret de famille. Ce dont sa grand mère lui avait parlé. 

Car au fond de son esprit ce garçon, en apparence si sage et réservé, bouillait de colère, de rage, de haine. 

Les cours commencèrent. Et comme l'année précédente, il s'appliqua au possible. Il connaissait déjà tout ses livres par cœur, pour ceux qu'il avait lu. 

Il avait bien peu d 'amis de l'année précédente, mais décida d'y remédier. 

Lorsqu'il arriva à son cours commun de potions avec les Gryffondors, il alla s'asseoir entre les jumeaux Golet. Ceux-ci furent surpris, mais l'accueillirent avec le sourire. 

Enfin, il se mêla aux autres dès le premier jour. 

Il se fit très rapidement des amis dans les quatre maisons, sous l'œil attentif de ses enseignants. 

Il devint rapidement le « chouchou. »

Entre recherches à la bibliothèque, et cours, l'année s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. 


	13. Mimi

XIII/Mimi

Un matin, alors que leur professeur de SACM (Soins Aux créatures Magiques) était absent, les jeunes Serpentards erraient dans les couloirs, la salle commune, voire même la bibliothèque. Tout comme Tom.

Il était plongé au plus profond de la biographie la plus complète possible de Salazar Serpentard, lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés derrière lui. 

Il se retourna. 

Une jeune fille pleurait, le visage caché derrière les cheveux qui s'échappaient de ses deux couettes. 

Tom n'aimait certes pas les moldus, mais il n'avait pas le cœur fermé aux sorciers et sorcières en détresse. Il se leva, et s'approcha de la table de la jeune fille. 

Celle-ci, sentant un frôlement contre sa table, sursauta, et leva son regard humide vers Tom. 

- Bonjour. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas !!!!

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu alors ?

- Je ne pleurais pas, je …. Si, tu as raison, je pleurais. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te le dire. Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

- Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et toi ?

- Émilia. Émilia Benbridge. 

Tom lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle émit un faible sourire sur son petit visage contrarié.

- Merci. 

- Ben, de rien. 

Il lui sourit.

- Tu es à Serdaigle, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu es à Serpentard ?

- Oui. 

- Oh. Tu es en deuxième année non ?

- Oui. Nous sommes arrivés en même temps l'an dernier. Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Tu étais la première à passer sous le Choixpeau. 

- Tu te rappelles de ça ?

- Ben, ouais. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais ? 

- Je ne sais pas. Si je te le dis, toi aussi tu vas te moquer. 

- Je te promets que non.

- Je ne crois plus en les promesses des gens. Tout le monde est méchant avec moi !!!

- Moi aussi ?

- Non, pas toi. Pas encore. Bientôt.

- Mais nan. Promis juré !!! 

- C'est juste que une fille s'est moquée de moi parce que je suis la seule à ne jamais recevoir quoi que ce soit. Parce que mes parents sont loin, et n'ont pas de hibou. 

- Ce n'est pas bien méchant.

- D'autres m'ont traitée de Sang de Bourbe. 

- C'est quoi Sang de Bourbe ?

- tu ne sais pas ? Tu sors d'où ? D'un placard ?

- Presque. J'ai grandi et je vis dans un orphelinat moldu. 

- Oh. Presque comme moi. J'ai grandi dans un univers moldu. Sang de Bourbe, c'est une insulte à un sorcier issu d'une famille de moldus. En opposition aux Sangs Purs. C'est une amie qui me l'a expliqué, quand je lui ai demandé après avoir entendu une bande de Serpentards embêter des Gryffondors. 

- Pourquoi ils t'ont traitée de sang de bourbe ?

- Parce que mes parents sont moldus. 

- Tu es fille de moldus ?

- Oui. Tu vas faire comme les autres, hein ? Tu vas t'en aller … 

- Tu es sorcière. Tes parents importent peu. Non ?

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. 

Elle le regarda, et lui sourit. 

Il retourna lire sa biographie, alors qu'elle le suivait pour s'installer à coté de lui. 

Il lui sourit, et ils travaillèrent ensemble. 

*¤*

- Arrête de me suivre partout Mimi !!! Tu me gonfles !!!!

- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ?

- J'aime pas les pots de colle, j'aime pas les moldus, et si tu continues à me suivre partout, je vais devenir méchant !!!!

- Tu es déjà méchant !!!

- Je peux l'être encore plus !!!!

- Mômaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! (elle est pas tout près ta mère Mimi …)

La jeune fille s'enfuit en courant, et grimpa les escaliers du grand hall en direction des toilettes des filles du premier étage. Son refuge.

Quatre mois. Il avait tenu quatre mois. Elle pouvait être agréable, et utile, mais elle l'énervait. Elle trouvait toujours à se plaindre de quelque chose. 

Elle gémissait sans cesse.

Le diminutif de Mimi lui était donné par tous, et peu après le début de l'année scolaire, une fois que plus de monde la connaissait, ils lui avaient donné le sobriquet peu flatteur de Mimi Geignarde. 

Quatre mois qu'il avait perdus car il ne pouvait faire ses recherches convenablement en sa présence. Mais, sans le savoir, elle lui avait apporté des renseignements précieux. 

Il notait tout dans ce petit carnet noir que lui avait offert sa grand mère. 

Il l'avait protégé d'un sortilège trouvé dans le livre de Clem Antine qu'il avait acheté chez Fleury & Botts. 

Petit à petit il avançait. 

Petit à petit, il changeait. 


	14. Prophecie

XIV/Prophétie

Il avait une idée de ce qu'il devait chercher à présent. 

Il lisait le livre de magie noire qu'il avait emmené. Celui de Darkmimi Malefoy. 

Il se passionnait de plus en plus pour la magie noire. Ce qui retardait ses recherches, bien qu'il sache dans quelle direction les pousser à présent. D'ailleurs, il aurait besoin de connaissances approfondies en magie noire pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ses recherches étant étroitement liées à la découverte de ses origines généalogiques, plus il avançait, plus il en découvrait sur lui-même, et sur ce à quoi il était destiné. 

Il était l'Héritier. 

Son destin était d'accomplir les sombres desseins de son illustre ancêtre, par la manière forte. Par le sang.

Tel était son destin. C'était écrit dans tout les livres où de multiples prophéties annonçaient le règne de la terreur, du mal, du serpent. 

L'une d'entre elles retint son attention. 

Elle était dans un grimoire très ancien, dont la couverture tombait en lambeaux. Il l'avait trouvé dans la réserve. 

Le Professeur Antine lui avait signé l'autorisation, en récompense de ses excellents résultats scolaires. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait refusé cette même autorisation. 

Ce grimoire était donc poussiéreux, très épais, la couverture grise s'arrachait par endroits, et les dorures étaient effacées en maints endroits. 

__

Prophéties des Sages des temps révolus et avenirs, par Amon Sül.

Ce grimoire était magique, et nourri du pouvoir de son auteur. Même après la tragique disparition de celui-ci, les prophéties continuaient à s'écrire, à prédire. Le livre était investit du pouvoir de son créateur. 

Il y avait trouvé la prophétie annonçant la séparation des quatre fondateurs de l'éminente école de sorcellerie dans laquelle il étudiait. 

Et il y avait trouvé une prophétie concernant l'Héritier de Serpentard, en rapport avec la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. 

Sa Prophétie. 

__

Longtemps après que Salazar, 

Des quatre fondateurs la séparation ait causé, 

Reviendra parmi nous son Héritier, 

Descendant par le sang de Serpentard,.

Il reviendra achever sa tâche, 

Il ne sera pas lâche, 

Il la terminera dans le sang, 

Il éradiquera l'impureté des sangs, 

Il punira les indignes

De la main, juste un signe

La chose lui obéira, 

Pour lui, aveuglément elle frappera.

Longtemps l'héritier cherchera, 

Sa tâche, sans épreuves, il ne mènera

Car sur son chemin aucun trésors, 

Mais l'Héritier de Gryffondor.

Épreuves seront son destin, 

Réussites, ses récompenses, 

Punitions, ses lendemains, 

Voldemort, sans clémence. 

Voldemort.

Un nom.

Une idée.

Il inscrivit son nom complet sur une feuille, découpa les lettres, et d'un geste de sa baguette, mélangea les fragments de parchemin. Ses doutes se vérifièrent.

Sous ses yeux apparurent les mots : Je suis Voldemort. 

*¤*

- Tom Jédusor, vous dormez ou quoi ?

Le jeune garçon, qui effectivement dormait profondément, sursauta, et cafouilla : 

- Mais-oui-mais-non-mais-keskya ????

- Voudrais-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire et répondre à ma question s'il te plaît ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas bien compris la question. Pourriez vous la répéter s'il vous plaît professeur Antine ?

- A quoi sert le sortilège Expelliarmus ?

- Il sert à désarmer une personne. C'est un sortilège de défense.

- Bien. Veux-tu nous faire une démonstration ?

- Qui devrais-je désarmer ?

- Moi. 

Tom se leva. Il avança au milieu de la salle, en face de son professeur. 

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

- Stupéfix ( _ça c'est la prof, hein… L'est vache ma prof avec Tit Tom !!! * **c'est vrai … *** Je t'ai rien demandé Tom… Retourne te prendre le sortilège dans ta face !!!_ )

- Expelliarmus !!!!!!!!!!!! 

La lumière rouge qui fusa de la baguette de Tom était aveuglante, et percuta la lumière jaune qui sortait de celle de son professeur. La lumière rouge absorba la jaune, et poursuivi sa route, droit vers le professeur. Elle l'atteignit, et celle-ci fut rejetée en arrière avec violence, allant s'encastrer dans le mur qui faisait face à la porte de la salle de classe. ( Sur au moins 50 cm, une nouvelle étagère gratos !!! Mille fois sorry ma Clem..)

Elle sortit du mur avec difficultés, et murmura « 20... 20 points à Serpentard. Le cours est terminé. »

Puis elle s'effondra. 

Tom rassembla ses affaires, puis fila chercher l'infirmière Miss Atélas. 

Celle-ci arriva avec un brancard, et ramena la jeune enseignante à l'infirmerie par lévitation. [Parenthèse (ou plutôt crochet) de bvcc : pimpom pimpom pimpom ! ]

Elle ne fut même pas présente au banquet de fin d'année.

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Tom dès que l'on mentionna le professeur Antine. 

Nullement gêné, il continuait à vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. 

Il ne vit pas le regard soupçonneux et chargé de reproches de Dumbledore posé sur lui. 

Et ne remarqua pas, ou ne voulut pas remarquer que ses camarades l'évitaient. 

Et dans le train de retour, il était seul dans son wagon. ( _Carrément !!! Le wagon !!! Pas le compartiment, le Wagon !!! _)


	15. La vie est un éternel recommencement

XV/La vie est un éternel recommencement

« Encore un été long et ennuyeux » songea Tom sur le chemin du retour. 

« Non, pas si ennuyeux que cela… Je vais enfin revoir Nagini !!! » 

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la perspective de ces retrouvailles. 

C'est le cœur battant qu'il poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre.

- Sssssssssuper !!!!!!!!! Tom !!!!!!!!!!!!! Comme tu as grandi !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Toi aussi Nagini !!! Tu as grandi !!! Je suis content de te retrouver !!!!!!!!! 

- J'avais hâte !!!!!!!! Dis ? Tu me laisse plus comme ça s'il te plait !!!!

- Tu t'es ennuyé ?

- Plus que cela. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !!!! 

- Oh, je suis désolé !!! Nagini je ne te laisserai plus jamais !!!! (Sortez les violons…)

Tom eut un été moins ennuyeux que le précédent, car il avait de multiples livres, et Nagini. Le 31 juillet arriva bien rapidement, ainsi que sa désormais habituelle lettre de Poudlard, accompagnée de la liste de fournitures scolaires. 

Puis la visite chez la Mère Supérieure pour demander la permission d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. 

Et, enfin, le Chemin de Traverse.

Son univers.

Il alla à la ménagerie magique, acheter de quoi soigner Nagini. Il avait eu juste assez d'argent, et dût aller à Gringotts. 

Puis, enfin, il alla chez l'apothicaire, et Mme Guipure, et termina par chez Fleury & Botts.

Là, il choisit ses livres scolaires, et alla se placer dans la file d'attente. 

La sonnette de l'entrée tinta, et une jeune femme apparut. 

Elle était d'une taille moyenne, et ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. 

Leur couleur étrange attira immédiatement le regard de Tom.

Ils étaient châtain foncé aux racines, et d'un blond très clair aux pointes.

Il l'avait vu lorsqu'elle s'était baissée pour ramasser son chapeau tombé à terre. 

- Ah, mademoiselle Nimaldé !!! Votre commande est prête !!! 

- Oh ! Merci Madame Oubroxy ( _^_^ pour Roxy ^_^ _) !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tenez !!! ( _Genre je joue à la marchande … _)

La voix chantante de la jeune femme avait envoûté le jeune homme. ( _Ben dit-donc… La prochaine fois il rencontre 1 troll !!! Chaque fois que je lui fait rencontrer une fille, il est comme ça Y__Y ) 

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il la voyait encore, comme si son image était restée imprimée sur sa rétine. 

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ah, c'est pour Poudlard. Troisième année ? Bien. 15 mornilles et deux noises je vous prie. 

- Tenez. Merci.

- Au revoir jeune homme. 

Et comme l'été précédent, il retourna à l'orphelinat, avec tous ses nouveaux ouvrages. 

Nagini l'attendait. 

La vie n'est-elle pas un éternel recommencement ?

De nouveau classer les livres. De nouveau étudier avec Nagini. 

De nouveau refaire ses valise. De nouveau la gare, le train. (_ Tchou Tchou !!! _) 

Le trajet long, le chemin vers le collège, vers la Grande Salle. 

Vers une nouvelle année. 


	16. Une nouvelle année

XVI/Une nouvelle année

Pour changer, Tom n'écouta le discours du directeur Dippet que d'une oreille très peu attentive. 

Pour lui, le discours se résuma à :

« Bla bla bla bla Une nouvelle année …. Bla bla bla J'espère que vous bla bla bla Savons à présent que le professeur Antine » 

À ces mots, il se redressa, et tendit l'oreille.

« Nous savons à présent que le professeur Antine va bien, elle 'est bien rétablie, mais n'a pas souhaité renouveler son contrat avec Poudlard, suite à son accident. » 

Les regards se tournèrent vers Tom. 

« Nous accueillerons donc un nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Undomiel Nimaldé. »

La jeune femme que Tom avait croisée chez Fleury & Botts apparut alors. Toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi frêle. 

« Ce sera la première année d'enseignement du professeur, elle a obtenu brillamment ses examens de dernière année mention DCFM et Grands Sorts à Beaux-Bâtons, l'an dernier. Je vous prierai donc d'éviter de reproduire le genre d'incident de l'an dernier. Ce serait regrettable. 

À présent, bon appétit !!! »

Les habituels plats chargés de nourriture apparurent. 

Quelques regards rancuniers se tournaient encore vers Tom. 

En effet, tous adoraient le professeur Antine, et jugeaient qu'elle avait très probablement été le meilleur enseignant de DCFM qu'ils aient eu depuis un moment, et espéraient qu'elle resterait plus d'un an. Mais à cause de lui, ce n'était pas le cas. 

Ses amis le boudaient.

Les professeurs un peu, eux aussi. Le professeur Antine été apprécié de tous. 

On disait qu'elle était la protégée de Dumbledore. 

Mais il s'en moquait. ( Tom, pas Dumby ^_^ )

Son attention était toute entière fixée sur la jeune et frêle enseignante. 

Sur le chemin de traverse, il n'avait pas remarqué son teint pâle, qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, qui lui donnaient un petit air espiègle. 

Soudain, il se sentit rougir, et aurait voulu disparaître. Elle avait tourné son regard noisette vers lui. Elle lui avait souri. 

Il plongea dans son assiette, comme si celle-ci était soudain devenue captivante. 

De tout le repas, il n'osa relever le regard. 

Une nouvelle année avait commencé. 

*¤*

Toute la nuit, il ne rêva que d'une image. 

Une image si belle, que la nuit lui sembla trop courte.

*¤*

Le lendemain matin, encore tout ensommeillé, il descendit chercher son emploi du temps auprès du préfet. Il n'aurait DCFM qu'à la fin de la semaine. 

Il remonta se préparer à descendre déjeuner, et en fouillant dans le fond de sa malle, sa main rencontra quelque chose de froid, mouvant, gluant, et lisse. 

Il retira sa main de surprise, écarta les affaires, et ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons. 

- Nagini !!!!

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire des remontrances à l'intéressé quand …

- Hé Jédusor, tu te ramènes ? On va être en retard !!!!!!!!!!!

- J'arrive.

Il regarda le serpent avec un regard mauvais, et siffla : 

- Je m'occuperai de ton cas tout à l'heure !!!

Puis il remonta rejoindre ses « amis » en courant, afin d'aller déjeuner. 

*¤*

Sa semaine passa très lentement.

Trop lentement pour lui qui mourrait d'envie d'incendier la barbe de Dumbledore, ou de lancer une potion d'enflure au visage du professeur de potions, le professeur Padbras, de faire voler le professeur Flitwick, …

Il avait envie de tester ce que ses professeurs lui enseignaient sur eux. ( _Bref, il veut faire le remake de l'arroseur arrosé… Vilain garnement c'est pas bien !!!_ )

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir. La voir aux heures de repas ne lui suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus. 

Toujours plus.

Et lorsqu'il promettait quelque chose, il le faisait. Il s'était occupé du cas de Nagini. ( _Pour le citer ^_^_ ) Il l'avait pétrifié, et glissé au fond de sa malle. ( _Genre : Ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille ;) _) 

Les Serpentards ne se frottaient pas à lui, ils avaient vus ce qui était arrivé au professeur Antine. (_ Pas de nouvelles étagères gratuites alors ? _) 

*¤*

Enfin, le dernier jour de la semaine. 

Divination et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il avait hâte d'être à son dernier cours de la journée. 


	17. Premiers cours

XVII/Premiers cours

Les premiers cours s'étaient très bien passés pour lui. Comme chaque année, il connaissait ses livres par cœur. 

Même s'il était parfois un peu dans la lune, ses professeurs ne lui en tenaient pas rancune. ( _La dernière à lui avoir fait une remarque sur sa rêvasserie, c'était Clem Antine… Je comprend qu'ils disent rien ^________^ _) 

Et enfin, LE cours qu'il attendait allait arriver.

Mais il devrait d'abord aller à son premier cours de Divination, avec le professeur Tiffany Stérik. 

La salle de cours se situait … Devinez !!!! 

Elle était dans les cachots, au plus profond d'entre eux. 

L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, pesante. 

À peine entré, Tom eut envie de sortir. 

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Grande, blonde, l'enseignante se tenait assise sur une chaise sans pieds. 

Elle leva les yeux à leur arrivée, et sourit.

- Entrez mes enfants. Vous n'êtes pas au menu d'aujourd'hui ! 

Tous entrèrent, et s'installèrent à une table. 

- Ouvrez vos livres à la première page. Je ne me présente pas. Si vous ne devinez pas qui je suis, inutile de rester dans ce cours, vous n'avez pas le don.

« Qu'elle andouille !!! » se dit Tom. ( _Vilain Tom !!! Vilain pas beau !!! C'est pas parce qu'elle est blonde qu'il faut se moquer d'elle !!! _) 

- Vous !!!

« Pourquoi moi ? » songea Tom.

- Vous… Vous avez de très nobles sentiments pour … quelqu'un… Ce quelqu'un partira à la fin de l'année, à moins que vous ne la reteniez. Car ces sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique.

Secoué, Tom n'écouta pas le reste des élucubrations de la grande blonde échevelée qu'il avait en face de lui. 

De même qu'à la fin du cours il serait bien incapable de dire de quoi il avait parlé, sinon de divination … ( _Ha Ha … _)

*¤*

Enfin, ce cours. Enfin, elle était là.

En passant devant elle pour se précipiter à la table du premier rang, il remarqua son parfum. Un délicat parfum de rose. 

- Bonjour. Je suis Undomiel Nimaldé, et je vous enseignerai les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. 

« Pas à sens unique. »

- Nous allons commencer par étudier quelques créatures inoffensives. 

Tom songeait. Un bruit de métal le ramena à la réalité. 

- Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier les Marzocs. Ces créatures sont inoffensives. Le pire qu'elles puissent vous faire, ce doit être vous tirer les cheveux. Aussi, ceux qui ont des cheveux longs, je vous recommanderai de les attacher.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, attachant les siens en quelques secondes. 

- Il existe deux moyens de paralyser ces créatures. Une formule, et un chant.

La formule est _Pétrificus Marzocus_. Pas très compliquée. Mais il faut atteindre le Marzoc avec votre rayon. Atteindre autre chose est dangereux. Mais quand on chante mal, c'est la seule solution. 

Elle libéra alors une créature ailée, qui essaya de lui tirer les cheveux. N'y arrivant pas, elle voleta dans tous les sens. 

Le professeur Nimaldé leva sa baguette, et lança : _Pétrificus Marzocus_.

Elle fit exploser toute une pile de fioles. 

- Je ne sais pas viser un Marzoc. Je vais essayer autrement.

Et la jeune enseignante se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et pure. 

__

Snow has covered her grave

(La neige a recouvert sa tombe )

__

And flowers have withered away

( Et les fleurs sont sont flétries )

__

Cold wind cries in the trees

( Un vent froid pleure dans les arbres )

__

Frozen tears mark my grief

( Des larmes gelées marquent mon chagrin )

La créature aillée qui volait dans tous les sens ralentissait, et flottait vers la jeune femme. Envoûtée par la voix au timbre si pur. 

  
_The flickering, weak candlelight_

( Le vacillement d'une faible lueur de bougie )

__

Shatters the dead of the night

( Brise la mort de la nuit )

__

I bury my face in my hands

( J'enterre mon visage dans mes mains)

__

I try to speak but I can't

( J'essaie de parler mais je ne peux pas ) [ To/Die/for - Garden of Stones ]

La jeune femme tendit son bras, et ouvrit la main. La créature s'installa au creux de celle-ci.

Le professeur la remit dans sa cage, et stoppa son chant.

Tom se disait qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de la créature. Car avant de la remettre dans sa cage, la jeune femme lui avait donné un baiser amical sur la joue. 

- Maintenant, je vais libérer une créature, et dans l'ordre vous essayerez de la paralyser, d'une des deux façons. Nous allons commencer par … Vous, puisque vous êtes devant. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Jédusor. Tom Jédusor.

- Et bien, Tom Jédusor, tenez-vous prêt, je vais lâcher un Marzoc sur vous.

- Bien professeur.

Elle ouvrit la cage, et laissa sortir un Marzoc. 

La créature ailée se précipita sur l'enseignante, dont les longs cheveux étaient forts attirants pour une créature dont le principal loisir est de les tirer. 

Elle voletait autour de la tête du professeur Nimaldé, qui attendait désespérément que Tom se décide à agir. 

Enfin, il arrêta de les observer, au moment où la créature, de plus en plus agressive commençait à griffer le visage de l'enseignante. 

Il leva sa baguette en direction de la prof, et lança la formule. 

- _Pétrificus Marzocus_. 

Un rayon arc-en-ciel sortit de sa baguette, et alla en direction de l'enseignante. La créature, qui n'avait pas vu Tom lancer son sort voletait toujours autour de la tête du professeur. 

Alors que le professeur croyait sa dernière heure arrivée car le rayon magique se dirigeait tout droit vers elle, le Marzoc qui voletait toujours allègrement arriva sur la trajectoire du rayon, et se le prit en plein visage, ou ce qui lui sert de visage. ( _Je précise que cette scène était en fait très rapide… Quelques secondes, tout au plus… C'est tellement mieux en ralentit… _)

La créature cessa de voler, et tomba à terre. 

Tom se précipita pour la ramasser, et la remettre dans sa cage, et retourna s'asseoir. 

Le professeur Nimaldé reprit ses esprits, gratifia Serpentard de 20 points, et continua son cours. 

Aucun autre que Tom ne parvint à arrêter le Marzoc par la formule. Ceux ne sachant pas chanter durent se faire aider. 

À la fin du cours, Undomiel Nimaldé demanda à Tom de rester pour lui parler.

Le cœur en liesse, il resta. 


	18. Émois

XVIII/Émois

- Je tenais à te féliciter mieux que tout à l'heure pour tes exploits. Personne n'avait encore stoppé un Marzoc en plein vol du premier coup, encore moins quelqu'un qui le faisait pour la première fois. Et encore moins quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu seras un sorcier très doué. Un très grand sorcier. 

- Merci professeur.

- Je le pense.

Des sourires, des regards échangés.

Complices.

Le temps d'un instant, oublier ce qu'il se passe autour de soi. 

- Tu as cours maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai fini ma journée professeur. 

- Alors viens avec moi.

Ils sortirent de la salle, discutant.

La jeune femme passa déposer ses affaires à son bureau, et ils sortirent dans le parc. 

- Parle moi un peu de toi Tom. 

- Ben, euh… N'a pas grand chose à dire. Ma vie n'est pas intéressante. ( _Sortez les violons … :roll_: )

- Ah ? Tu veux que je te raconte la mienne ?

- J'aime vous écouter parler.

La jeune femme rougit. ( _Genre = :oops: _) 

Et elle se mit à raconter sa vie, son histoire.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, et s'étaient installés sous un arbre. 

Il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice, et s'était laissé bercer par sa voix au son si cristallin. ( _Et toujours au son des violons… _)

Mais la pluie se lit à tomber, et c'est trempés qu'ils arrivèrent au château. Trempés, et riant comme deux collégiens. ( _Ziiiiip, plus de violon _)

Elle repartit vers ses appartements, il repartit vers les cachots. 

Dans son cœur, se logeait un sentiment bizarre. Une impression étrange.

Il ne connaissait pas ceci, lui habitué à la tristesse, la haine, la colère… Il avait le cœur serré quand il pensait à elle. 

Il se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort quand il la voyait. ( _Son cœur … lol _) 

Il avait envie de l'entendre, de la voir… Sans arrêt.

*¤*

Elle se sentait étrangement bien en sa présence, elle qui était toujours habitée par un mal-être la possédant toute entière.

Il était gentil, attentionné envers elle.

Elle aimait parler avec lui.

Elle aimait l'entendre parler d'elle.

Elle se plaisait à écouter ces flots de compliments qu'il déversait sur elle. 

Elle avait deviné les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve les siens. Quels sont ses sentiments pour lui ?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il lui en parlerait.

Ces mois, ces moments de complicité absolue, ne devaient être gâchés. 

La nature de ses sentiments pour lui ne devait pas lui rester inconnue. Il fallait…

*¤*

La voilà enfin.

Pour le dernier week-end à pré au lard, il lui avait demandé une faveur. 

Il voulait y aller avec elle. 

Elle avait accepté.

La fin de l'année approchait. ( _Oui, déjà, encore quelque chose de bien bref, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais il ma faut encore de quoi tenir deux ans…_) 

Il avait décidé de lui parler de ses sentiments pour elle.

*¤*

Elle savait.


	19. La fin

XIX/La fin…

Près des Trois balais dont ils venaient, les deux jeunes gens marchaient, tout en parlant. 

Ils allèrent s'asseoir en bordure d'un pré. 

Le silence s'installa, pendant un instant qui leur parut interminable. 

Enfin, Tom se décida.

- Professeur Nimaldé, je dois vous dire …

Et il lui expliqua ses impressions, ces sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus. 

Elle l'écoutait, les yeux perdus dans le vague. 

Elle essayait de ne pas écouter ces mots, qu'elle avait souhaités et craints en même temps. 

Mais elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la même chose que lui. 

Lui était amoureux, ou croyait l'être.

Elle, elle l'appréciait énormément. Sans plus.

Et elle tenta de lui expliquer.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de parler, des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Tom. 

Sans un mot il se leva.

Sans un regard, il se retourna.

Il partit en courant, et en larmes. 

*¤*

- Je suis très malheureux Nagini. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Je ne suis qu'un serpent, je ne connais rien aux sentiments humains. 

- Tu dis vrai, ou tu te venges ?

- Je dis vrai. Je n'y connais rien ou presque en sentiments. Alors en sentiments humains…

- Je vois. Tu ne m'aideras pas.

Le regard de Tom changea. 

Nagini recula.

- Arrête Tom, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu me fais peur !!!

- Tant mieux. Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur. _Pétrificus totalus _!!!

De nouveau de pierre, Nagini ne bougeait plus. 

Tom lui en voulait. Et il s'en voulait également à lui-même. 

Il avait tout gâché. 

La colère l'envahissait. Il ne la freinait pas.

Il s'y abandonna. 

Il se résolut à la punir.

« On ne se refuse pas à moi !!! » ( _Sale morveux !!! _)

Il se mit mentalement à la recherche de la jeune enseignante. ( _Super pouvoirs !!! _) 

Il la localisa au bord du lac.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, assise au bord du ponton, les pieds dans l'eau, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent. 

Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans la contemplation de la jeune fille. Vision de rêve.

Il secoua la tête, et perdit le contact visuel. 

Il se concentra de nouveau, et rétablit le contact. 

Il l'observa quelques instants, comme pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire. 

Puis, il modifia sa vision.

Elle tomba à l'eau, et ne remonta pas. 

Il relâcha sa concentration, et parti à la bibliothèque. 

Sans regrets.

*¤*

Les résultats des examens étaient arrivés. 

Il avait les meilleures notes. Comme les années précédentes. 

Serpentard gagna la coupe des quatre maisons. 

Lors du discours de fin d'année, le directeur annonça « le décès tragique du professeur de DCFM, par accident. » 

Et enfin, le retour, pour un été identique au précédent. 


	20. Quatrième année

XX/Quatrième Année

Après un été pareil au précédent, Tom repartit pour la gare, non sans avoir laissé un Nagini statufié sous son lit. ( _Sale Mioche !!! _)

Sur le quai, il ne manqua pas de remarquer un jeune garçon, immense, qui portait un petit homme sur son épaule, se faisant prendre en photo. 

Tout à l'observation insolite, il avançait, et finit par percuter quelque chose.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. 

Il leva les yeux, et vit une femme, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, qui lui souriait. 

Elle secoua la tête en murmurant : « Tout va bien ? » 

Ses cheveux étaient courts, et avaient des reflets bleutés. 

D'emblée, Tom ne l'aima pas.

Il acquiescia d'un signe de la tête, et poursuivit son chemin. 

Il monta dans le train, mais comme il était dans les derniers, il n'y avait plus de compartiment vide. Il se retrouva avec l'immense garçon à la chevelure hirsute. 

Arrivés dans la grande salle, il attendit de savoir ou atterrirait le nouveau venu. Il n'était jamais très passionné par la répartition, mais il était assez curieux de nature. 

Enfin, le voilà. Pas possible de se tromper.

« Hagrid, Rubéus »

Le professeur Padbras lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête, avec difficultés. 

« Poufsouffle »

Le garçon se dirigea vers la table aux armoiries jaunes. 

Le directeur Dippet allait annoncer quelque chose, quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. 

Tom tourna la tête, comme tout les autres, et reconnu la femme qu'il avait bousculée à la gare. ( _Elle débarque avec ses gros sabots :D _) 

- Désolée pour le retard !!!

- Professeur Adams je présume - dit le Directeur Dippet.

- Exactement. Je suis désolée, je me suis endormie dans le train en venant. J'ai dû transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et venir à pieds. 

- Bien. Venez vous asseoir parmi nous je vous prie. 

- Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pendant que le Directeur la présentait.

- Voici donc le professeur Tuesday Adams, qui vous enseignera les DCFM cette année. 

- Merci Professeur Dippet. 

Elle s'était assise. 

Les regards retournèrent aux assiettes, sauf celui de Tom qui l'observait. 

Elle le remarqua et lui fit un grand sourire qui fit froid dans le dos au jeune homme. 

Il tourna très vite son regard vers son assiette, et ne le releva plus. 

Une fois dans les dortoirs, il chercha quelque chose. Ce que lui avait offert sa grand-mère. 

Un mince carnet noir. Il l'observa quelques minutes, prit une plume, de l'encre, et inscrivit son nom à l'intérieur. 

*¤*

Le lendemain, il prit connaissance de son emploi du temps auprès du préfet. 

Il commençait avec le professeur Dumbledore : métamorphose. 

« Génial » se dit-il. 

Il partit rejoindre sa bande de Serpentards, qui l'appelaient par le nom que lui avait révélé la prophétie. Voldemort. 

Ensemble, ils descendirent dans la grande salle.

Le professeur Adams n'était pas encore là. 

Elle arriva en trombe un bon quart d'heure plus tard.

- Désolée, je me suis rendormie… ( C'est une marmotte son animagus ???? )

Quelques rires parcoururent la salle. 

Puis vint l'heure des cours. 


	21. Métamorphoses

XXI/Métamorphoses

- Asseyez-vous les enfants ! leur dit Dumbledore en entrant. 

Les élèves finirent de s'installer, et attendirent. 

- Nous allons étudier la métamorphose ( _sans blagues _) d'un rat en souricière. 

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. 

- Voici la marche à suivre.

Pendant qu'il parlait, tout s'inscrivait au tableau. 

- Vous agiterez vos baguettes au dessus de votre rat, et vous ferez la danse des canards. ( _;) Polly Pink et Kakou !!! _)

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête, et regardèrent le prof comme si il débarquait de la planète Mars. 

Il les regarda, sourit, et reprit : 

- C'était pour voir si vous suiviez. ( _Sacré Dumby !!! _) 

Des « il est cinglé » fusèrent sur les lèvres. 

- Bien. Vous agiterez donc votre baguette au dessus de votre rat comme ceci.

Il effectua un geste compliqué du bras et du poignet.

- et prononcez : _Ratonnus _

Tom prit un rat dans la cage, et le posa devant lui. 

Il reproduit à la perfection les gestes de Dumby (_ Pardon, Dumbledore !!! _), et prononça la formule magique ( _Abracadabra !!! Euh, nan…_) : _Ratonnus_. 

Son rat devint une superbe souricière. 

Le professeur le félicita, et accorda 20 points à Serpentard. 

Il fut le seul à y arriver. 

*¤*

Tom passait énormément de temps dans la bibliothèque pour ses recherches, mais aussi dans les couloirs. 

La piste que lui avait donné Émilia Benbridge n'était pas à négliger, bien sûr, mais il devait préciser ses recherches. 

Il avait redemandé une autorisation pour la réserve. 

Cette fois, il l'avait demandée à sa directrice de maison, le Professeur Padbras. 

Elle lui avait accordée sans problème, il était le meilleur étudiant de tout l'établissement. 

( _Et le plus psychopathe aussi … _)

Il n'avait plus cours de l'après-midi. 

Le lendemain, il avait potions et DCFM. 

( _1 chapitre bien court, il y avait longtemps … _) 


	22. Potions et DCFM

XXII/Potions et DCFM

Il arriva dans le cachot, que le professeur Padbras avait su rendre accueillant. ( _Tant que les murs sont pas roses _… )

- Bien. Nous allons travailler sur une potion qui ressemble à la potion d'enflure dans les effets, mais qui est complètement différente dans la composition. 

En effet, cette potion ne fonctionne que sur les objets. Elle permet de remplacer le sortilège d'agrandissement. 

- Pour la réaliser, il vous faudra respecter l'ordre des ingrédients. C'est IMPORTANT !!! 

- Il vous faudra donc : 

De l'eau déminéralisée

De la strychnine

De la morphine

Du pétrole

De la ciguë, une ou deux feuilles

De la bave de Sangsue, mais très peu.

Un scorpion coupé très fin

De l'arsenic

Un dé à coudre de sang de lézard tiède

Du vitriole

( _Si ces ingrédients vous rappellent quelque chose, y a de fortes chances pour que vous ayez raison 0:) _) 

Des yeux de scarabée

Une racine de mandragore en tranches fines

Trois gouttes de bile de tatou.

Les élèves notèrent attentivement la liste. 

Puis ils se mirent à l'œuvre. 

- Votre potion devra être bleu turquoise, avec des points oranges par moments. ( _Étrange … :roll: _ ) 

Elle passait dans les rangs, surveillant le bon déroulement des opérations. 

Quand soudain : 

- BANG !!!!

C'était le chaudron d'un Poufsouffle qui avait explosé. 

La prof fondit sur lui, en criant : 

- FUDGE !!! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'écouter ce que je dis !!!! Vous avez mis l'arsenic en dernier, ou ajouté du vif-argent !!! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu une buse pareille ????? 

Le pauvre Cornélius Fudge avait reculé contre le mur, et tremblait devant l'expression terrifiante de son professeur. 

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense Fudge ?

- Ouiménonméjérienfémôa !!!

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je sais ce que vous n'avez pas fait !!! 

- Keskejépafé ??? 

- Réfléchi. Vous n'avez pas réfléchi !!! Vous ne savez pas penser. Je pense que vous ignorez même la signification de ce mot. 

- Pourquoi z'êtes méssante avec môôôôaaaaaa ???????????? ( _Il :'( _)

- Essayez de réfléchir, vous trouverez peut-être. Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un !!! Regardez votre chaudron !!! Il est encastré dans le plafond !!!! Je vais devoir refaire la déco en plus !!! 50 points de moins à Poufsouffle !!! Et à la moindre protestation, j'en enlève le quadruple !!! 

- Snif … C'est pô juste !!! ( _Fudge aka Titeuf !!! _) 

- Chut !!! 

- Snif * renifle bruyamment * J'veux ma maman !!! 

- Taisez-vous !!! 

- * Pleure de plus en plus * Je * hoquet * peux * hoquet * pas * hoquet * m'arrêter !!! 

- Tu vas la fermer oui ?!? ( _Scène à la Naheulbeuk, désolée pour les âmes sensibles…_ _D'ailleurs, je censure : Biiiiiip _)

- * Pleure mais ne dit plus rien * 

- Assis maintenant !!! Et plus bouger Fudge !!! Et vous aurez une retenue !!!

- Mais …

- Pas de mais qui tienne !!! Je ne veux plus vous voir bouger d'ici la fin du cours, danger public !!! 

- Bien, Professeur.

Elle se remit à rôder entre les rangées, histoire de voir qui remonterait le niveau de cette classe de désespérés. 

Elle arriva au chaudron avant celui de Tom. 

Comme presque tous les autres, le bleu était turquoise ou presque. Mais désespérément uni. 

Et devinez qui avait réussi ???

Dans le mille !!! Tom !!! ( _Le seul, l'unique, l'élu !!! _) 

[NDLA : Dsl pour tt ce délire, il est exactement : **03:11:45 **et je vais me coucher :D ] 

Il fit gagner 20 points à Serpentard pour sa potion réussie. 

- Mr Fudge, vous reviendrez ce soir après les cours pour décrocher votre chaudron. Ce sera votre retenue. Vous ne ferez pas que cela. Je vous réserve quelque chose… ( _Niark niark niark !!! _) 

- Bien madame.

- PROFESSEUR !!! 

- Bien, professeur. ( _Il devrait arrêter de faire son malin Fudgounet !!! Elle va le manger tout cru !!!_ *** _Comment ça ??? Il fait pas le malin ???? _*** _Nan, c'est vrai… Il a tellement peur qu'il se fait dessus… Et dire que c'est devenu ministre de la Magie … pff_ ^^* )

- Bien. Pour le prochain cours, vous m'écrirez deux parchemins sur toutes les applications de cette potion, et vous chercherez les effets pervers ( **_Et la r'v'la avec ses effets pervers !!! _*** Ben koi ??? :roll: * **Rien, t 1 cas désespéré … *** Cool !!! ) qu'elle a si quelqu'un [ Elle fixe Fudge ] se trompe dans les ingrédients. À la prochaine. 

Enfin la fin du cours. 

Tom sortit.

Il devait attendre l'heure du déjeuner, puis ce serait le cours de DCFM. 

Des Serpentards ( _la bande à Picsou euh Voldy pour être précise ^^* _) avaient jeté un sort à la table des Gryffondor, et toute la Grande salle observait le spectacle, amusés entre les Gryffondors couverts de tarte à la crème, et les Serpentards pliés de rire, tapant du poing sur leur table. ( _Ma petite revanche perso :D … Revanche pourquoi ? Allez savoir … _) 

Le directeur, amusé, fini par stopper le maléfice d'un _Finite Incantatem _très attendu par les Gryffondors. 

Serpentard se vit retirer 500 points, dont ils se moquaient éperdument car grâce à Tom, ils en avaient plus de 1000 d'avance sur les autres maisons. 

C'est dans l'allégresse générale que les Serpentards se dirigèrent hors de la Grande Salle, direction la salle de DCFM. 

*¤*

La salle n'était pas la même que les années précédentes. ( _Où est passée ma super étagère gratos encastrée dans le mur ????_ ) 

Le bureau était au centre de la pièce, et les tables étaient disposées en cercle autour. 

Elle était assise sur le bureau, mettant de l'ordre dans le mobilier à l'aide de sa baguette magique et d'un sort. 

Les élèves restaient à l'entrée de la salle. 

Les bureaux bougeaient dans tout les sens. 

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, disposés en fer à cheval, le bureau de la prof se trouvant à l'ouverture de ce fer. 

- Entrez et asseyez-vous en silence je vous prie. 

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, et s'installèrent. 

- Bien. Je suis le professeur Tuesday Adams, votre nouvel enseignant de DCFM. 

J'espère bien ne pas finir comme vos anciens professeurs. 

Le programme est chargé, mais nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple et compliqué à la fois. Le sortilège du Patronus. 

Ce sortilège vous permet de repousser un détraquer. Qui sait ce qu'est un détraqueur ? 

Tom leva la main, tout comme quelques autres élèves. 

- Vous !! - dit-elle en désignant Tom.

- Les détraqueurs sont des créatures magique parmi les pires qui soient. Elles absorbent tout le bonheur que l'on a en soi, et font ressurgir nos pires souvenirs. Elles sont invisibles aux moldus, mais ils ressentent leur présence. 

Lorsque nous sommes à proximité d'une de ses créatures, on a soudain très froid, et il faut manger du chocolat dès qu'elle se sont éloignées pour se remettre. 

Le Patronus, seul moyen de les repousser, est un concentré du bonheur que l'on a en soi. 

- Très bien jeune homme. 15 points à Serpentard. 

Voyons la théorie de ce sortilège à présent. Il faut vous concentrer sur vos plus beaux souvenirs, et lancer le sortilège. La formule est la suivante : _Spero Patronum !!! _

Une ombre argentée ayant la forme d'un tigre sortit de sa baguette. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, et il disparut, après avoir obtenu une réponse de la part du professeur. 

- À vous à présent !!!

Tom tenta de se remémorer ses plus beaux instants, tout comme ses camarades. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa rencontre avec Nagini, et le merveilleux été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. 

- _Spero Patronum _!!!

La baguette du jeune Tom se mit à fumer comme une cigarette.

- Il semblerait que vos souvenirs ne soient pas assez forts, ou pas suffisamment heureux.

- Pourtant, j'ai pensé à un des plus beaux instants de ma vie professeur !!! 

- Trouvez mieux.

- Oui, professeur. 

Il essaya alors de penser aux quelques merveilleux moments qu'il avait passés avec Émilia Benbridge, et Undomiel Nimaldë. ( _Ressortie du lac, essuyée, séchée, pour notre plus grand plaisir … _)

- _Spero Patronum _!!!

Sa baguette se mit alors à fumer comme une vieille pipe mal bourrée. 

- Quel est votre nom ? - demanda le professeur Adams à Tom. 

- Tom Jedusor.

- Et bien, monsieur Jedusor, si vous ne vous concentrez pas plus, vous finirez par ne pas avoir votre année. (_ Elle est suicidaire Tuesday !!! Arrête !!!! * **Koi ? *** Tu risques ta peau en le critiquant !!! * **M'en fiche *** Tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenue !!! _) Réussissez moi ce sortilège je vous prie !!!! Presque tout le monde a obtenu de meilleurs résultats que vous !!! 

Tom fulminait. ( _C'est plus de sa baguette qu'elle va sortir la fumée, c'est de ses naseaux … euh … de son nez … _) Elle osait se moquer de lui, lui, le meilleur élève de toute l'école. 

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit.

Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son premier amour, Undomiel Nimaldë, et les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Mais, quelques instant avants de lancer le sortilège, il revit les dernières minutes de vie de celle qui fut son professeur, et …

- _Spero Patronum _!!!

Un gigantesque serpent de fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette. Il était encore informe, mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur l'animal. 

- Euh … Wha … Vous voyez que vous pouvez quand vous voulez … 

Faites encore un essai, pour voir si ce n'était pas de la chance … 

- Bien professeur. 

Il réfléchit un court instant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au lieu de chercher dans sa mémoire un moment qui aurait du être un agréable souvenir, il rechercha un moment où il avait fait du mal à quelqu'un. 

Il repensa à ce qui était arrivé au professeur Antine ( _Ressortie de son placard, époussetée, astiquée, prête à l'emploi !!!! _), et ce qu'il avait fait à Nagini.

- _Spero Patronum _!!!

De nouveau, un serpent fait de fumée argent sortit de sa baguette. Il était à présent parfait, et se détacha même de la baguette du jeune sorcier. 

Il rampa jusqu'aux pieds de Tom, puis s'enroula autour de lui. Il resta là quelques courts instants, puis desserra ses anneaux, descendit, et se dirigea vers le professeur Adams. 

Une fois en face d'elle, il s'arrêta, fit comme un clin d'œil à Tom, et ouvrit une gueule tellement grande qu'un humain pouvait facilement y entrer. Puis, il la referma autour de l'enseignante qui commençait à trembler de tous ses membres, comme une feuille. 

- _Finite Incantatem _!!!


	23. Serpent, estce que ?

XXIII/Serpent, est-ce que ????

- _Finite Incantatem _!!!

Le patronus reptilien disparut alors, laissant apercevoir un professeur livide. 

- M… Merci…

Elle avait murmuré plus que parlé.

- Merci d'avoir lancé ce sort. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver. 

- De rien professeur.

- C'est vous, Jedusor, qui avez lancé ce sort ? ( _Ca rime !!!! _) 

- Oui professeur, j'ai cet honneur. ( _Bon, lâchez vos tomates moisies, promis, j'arrête !!! _) Oui, c'est moi. ( **_Poil aux doigts _*** sors de la Drago, t'as rien à fiche ici !!!! [ cf. Cher Journal vs Ron ] * **Si z'veux !!! *** Nan, si JE veux. DEHORS !!!!! * **Bon, d'accord, tu le demandes si gentiment… **) 

- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être avalé par un Patronus, mais je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. 

- De rien.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers ses élèves, fit un sourire niais ( _Un des mots que tu utilises le plus ma chère Tuesday !!!_ ), et reprit la parole.

- Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. 

Les élèves sortirent, repensant à leur cours, mais se gardant bien de rappeler à l'enseignante qu'elle ne leur avait pas donné de travail à faire pour le prochain cours. 

*¤*

Tom était une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre. 

Celui-ci était particulier. 

Il l'avait déniché au plus profond de la réserve, sous une couche de poussière d'au moins trois centimètres. 

L'auteur était Amon Sül. ( _Oui, encore lui !!! _) 

Dans la deuxième de couverture, il était inscrit : _d'après des manuscrits de Salazar Serpentard_. 

Le titre était : _La légende de la Chambre des Secrets, Faits et Mythes_. 

Il l'avait bien dissimulé, et comptait l'emporter définitivement, pour l'étudier au calme pendant l'été, avec Nagini, si celui-ci ne le boudait pas. 

Des regards de tous cotés, personne à l'horizon.

- _Reducto !!!_

Le livre avait à présent la taille d'une gomme. ( _Objet Moldu, petit et rectangulaire _)

Il le glissa discrètement dans la poche de sa cape. ( _Faut pas faire ça !!! Vilain Tommy !!! Vilain pas beau !!! _) 

Puis il se remit à travailler sur un autre livre, mine de rien. 

À la fin de l'après-midi, il sortit avec une pile de livres, avec l'aimable autorisation de la bibliothécaire Miss Marl£n£ W£asl£y, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. 

Là, il dissimula le fruit de son larcin, et se dit que c'était si facile qu'il pourrait bien recommencer… 

C'est ainsi que tout au long de l'année, il vola les ouvrages les plus axés sur la magie noire de la réserve. 

Mais, un jour, l'accès à la réserve lui fut restreint.

En effet, la jeune assistante de la bibliothécaire, Polly Pink, avait du faire un inventaire à la demande de Miss W£asl£y, et celle-ci avait remarqué que bon nombre d'ouvrages ayant attrait à la magie noire et Salazar Serpentard avaient disparus. Elles avaient cherché dans toute la bibliothèque, au cas il s'agirait d'un mauvais rangement, mais n'ayant rien trouvé, Miss W£asl£y tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Un voleur. 

Le choix était limité. Peu de personnes avaient accès à la réserve. 

Les professeurs, la jeune Polly Pink, le jeune Tom Jedusor, la jeune Archie Vold ( _:roll: _), et elle-même. 

Éliminant d'office les professeurs et le directeur, ainsi que la jeune Polly en qui elle avait une absolue confiance, il ne restait que … Archie, et Tom. Car bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien… ( _En réajustant son entonnoir sur sa tête… _)

Sans le savoir, ils étaient tous deux surveillés par divers moyens par la bibliothécaire. 

Et un jour, elle le vit.

« _Enfin_ » pensa-t'elle, un sourire machiavélique éclairant soudainement son visage. « _Je te tiens sale petit voleur !!! _»

Elle attendit ( _bien sagement _) que Tom vienne pour valider l'emprunt de ses livres, et lui murmura : 

- Toi, tu files dans mon bureau, et tu attends … 

D'abord surpris, puis inquiet, le jeune sorcier de quatrième année se traîna jusqu'au bureau de Miss W£asl£y. 

Là se trouvait Apollon Picott, le concierge, qui, son fouet à la main, avait bien l'intention de le garder à l'œil. 

À l'heure de la fermeture de la bibliothèque, ils furent rejoint par le professeur Padbras, le professeur Adams, et Miss W£asl£y. 

- Monsieur Jédusor, vous êtes accusé ( _D'avoir blessé le chef des archers… Oops, je m'égare, c'est Notre Dame de Paris ça :roll: _) d'avoir dérobé divers ouvrages à la de la réserve. 

- C'est bon, je vais vous les rendre. J'en avais l'intention… 

- Minute jeune homme, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Puisque je vous dit que je vais vous les rendre… Professeur Padbras !!!

- SILENCE !!! Assis et pas bouger !!! 

- Vous me le demandez si gentiment…

- Et vous faites le malin en plus ??? Quel mois sommes nous déjà mademoiselle Tuesday ??? 

- Avril - répondit l'intéressée. 

- Bien. 

- Euh … - tenta Tom…

- Je vous ai dit quelque chose il me semble Jedusor… ( * voix doucereuse …* )

- Euh … Oui…

- Et c'était ??? ( * voix doucereuse le retour * )

- Silence ( * toute pitite voix * )

- Alors fermez-la !!! ( * voix genre tonnerre grondant * )

- Oui, madame la directrice de Serpentard…

Elle se tourna alors vers la bibliothécaire.

- Combien de livres vous ont disparu Miss W£asl£y ??

- Je dirais une quinzaine. 

- Des livres de magie noire disiez-vous ???

- Pour la plupart. 

- Bien. 

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jedusor.

- Vous serez en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. 

- Gloups !!!

- Fallait réfléchir avant !!! Bien entendu, vous restituerez votre butin !!! 

- Oui.

( _Je parie que tout le monde se demande ce que Tuesday Adams vient faire là, … Vous vous en doutez bien, ce n'est pas simplement pour dire quel mois nous sommes… Ni pour le décor… _) 

Le professeur Padbras désigna alors le professeur Adams de la main droite.

- Lorsque Miss W£asl£y est venue me parler, je discutais avec le professeur Adams. 

Notre très chère bibliothécaire m'a demandé de vous prendre en retenue, mais le professeur Adams c'est gentiment proposée à ma place. Vous ferez donc vos retenues avec elle. Au moindre problème, Jedusor… Au moindre petit problème, vous revenez en retenue avec moi !!! 

- Bien, professeur. 


	24. Retenues

XXIV/Retenues

- Bien, professeur. 

Le jeune homme bouillait intérieurement. 

« _Ils paieront tous, jusqu'au dernier. _» 

Il en était blanc. Pâle comme la mort.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser rendre ses livres à Miss W£asl£y. Vous irez à votre dortoir avec Monsieur Picott, et les lui remettrez. 

- Bien, professeur Padbras…

À ce moment là, le jeune homme avait particulièrement envie de faire en sorte qu'elle porte bien son nom. Des visions qui feraient tomber d'inanition, d'horreur, même les plus durs en ce monde, hantaient son esprit depuis quelques temps. 

- Et bien jeune homme. En route. Rendez-nous déjà ce qui nous a permis de vous prendre sur le fait. 

- Bien.

Il sortit de la poche de sa cape deux livres miniaturisés, dont le titre fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête des personnes présentes.

- Vous… Vous lisez ceci…

- Pas encore. Je les aurais rendus plus tard, c'était pour cet été. 

- Bien. Heureusement que vous avez été pris sur le fait. 

Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !!!

Picott et Tom partirent en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. 

Tom ouvrit la porte, et laissa entrer le concierge. 

Les Serpentards se retournaient sur l'étrange paire. 

Tom grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir, suivi de très près par Apollon Picott. 

Arrivé devant son lit, il s'agenouilla, tâtonna entre son sommier et son matelas, et sortit une douzaine de livres miniaturisés, qu'il déposa dans les paumes ouvertes du concierge. 

- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait, vous êtes sûr ?

- Vérifiez par vous-même !!! 

- Jeune insolent, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous …

- De me …?

Un rictus froid, un sourire tordu. Le visage du jeune Tom était transformé. 

- De me quoi ???

Effrayé, le concierge cracmol recula. 

- Je ne vous crains pas Picott, vous ne pouvez rien me faire. 

D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter son matelas.

- Regardez par vous-même. Il n'y a plus rien sous ce matelas. 

- Oui oui. Il n'y a rien.

Un léger vent avait envahit la pièce. Il retomba en même temps que le matelas sur le lit. 

Le visage de Tom redevint normal. Épuisé, il vacilla. 

Picott le rattrapa, et le déposa sur son lit. 

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaie de dépenser plus d'énergie magique que ce qu'on possède. Tu t'es laissé submerger par ta colère petit homme. ( _Et la colère même au chemin du coté obscur, on connaît la chanson …_ ) 

Le concierge ressortit. 

Il ramena les livres à Miss W£asl£y, et ne dit rien de la scène précédente à personne. 

Le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain matin, se demandant pourquoi il était encore tout habillé, et habité par la faim.

Il fila à la salle de bains, se lava, se changea, et monta à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. 

L'affaire n'avait pas été ébruitée.

Même si le professeur Padbras n'avait pas enlevé de points à Serpentards, ni précisé le fait qu'il serait désormais interdit de réserve, il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Mais elle paierait, comme les autres.

*¤*

Les cours de la journée terminés, Tom se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Adams. 

Marchant comme un robot, ce qui fit rire Peeves, qui ne put s'empêcher de le narguer. Tom lui lança alors un sortilège que lui-même ne connaissait pas, et l'esprit frappeur s'envola au loin, et atterrit contre une armure qui se mit à protester.

- Bienvenue à votre retenue jeune homme - lui dit le professeur Adams à son arrivée. 

Je sais que vous avez un potentiel énorme, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à vous avoir en retenue. Nous allons le développer. 

- Ah ? 

- Oui. Mais tout d'abord, vous allez récurer sans magie cette partie de la salle de cours je vous prie. 

- Bien, professeur.

Il commença donc sa tâche, se disant que le professeur devait avoir ses raisons. Et il les comprit très vite.

En effet, au bout d'une demi-heure, on frappa à la porte. C'était le professeur Padbras qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien. 

Dès son départ, Tuesday Adams arriva dans la salle de classe, et prit le jeune homme par le bras.

- Viens, nous allons travailler maintenant.

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- J'ai cru remarquer que tu avais des problèmes de concentration. Nous allons travailler cela. Dis-moi, honnêtement, t'es-tu déjà concentré au point d'imaginer une scène précise qui s'est alors produite ?

- Oui. Une fois. 

- Et ?

- J'avais adoré, mais jamais je n'ai réussi à le refaire.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle provoquer un événement à distance. Peu de sorciers y arrivent. Tu es promis à un brillant avenir, si tu maîtrise déjà cette forme de magie. Nous allons faire un exercice simple.

Tu vas te concentrer, visualiser un coin de la pièce, et essayer de produire une action. J'attend.

Il se concentra donc. Il visualisa la pièce en pensée, puis vit sa prof. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. « _Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est … spéciale. Puissante. Redoutable. _» 

Il la souleva mentalement, et la fit voler à travers la pièce, sans jamais la lâcher. Puis, il la reposa.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, debout devant lui, débraillée, décoiffée.

- Ne me dites pas que ça a marché !!!

- Je ne le dirai pas, je crois que ça se voit. Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. 

Elle se recoiffait, ne se préoccupant plus de lui.

Tom sortit, et pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ce don. Les idées fusaient dans son esprit. Un sourire sadique ornait son visage.

*¤*

La plupart des retenues suivantes se déroulèrent de manière semblable, jusqu'à ce jour de mai, où le professeur Padbras débarqua en pleine séance de concentration. Jamais elle n'était venue deux fois. 

- Professeur Adams !!!! Il est censé être puni, pas jouer à faire voler des objets !!!

- Vous ne comprenez pas, il a un réel potentiel... Il faut qu'il le développe !!! 

- Non, VOUS ne comprenez pas. A partir de demain, il viendra en retenue avec moi !!! 

- Bien madame. 

- Professeur !!!!!!!

- Bien, professeur Padbras. ( _C'est le professeur Adams qui va aller en retenue maintenant !!! _)

- Tom, suivez-moi. 

Elle l'entraîna dans son bureau à travers un dédale de couloirs. 

Il acheva ses retenues de l'année avec elle, à récurer les fonds de chaudrons… 


	25. Un été d'enfer

Attention, chapitre sadique !!!!

*¤*

XXV/Un été … d'enfer…

Il passa ses examens avec brio, malgré les ampoules qu'il avait aux mains à cause de son professeur de potions. 

Il savait de quelle manière il allait se venger de tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui cette année. 

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier le professeur Adams, grâce à laquelle il pourrait exercer sa vengeance. 

Le parc était désert. La plupart des étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux.

Tom avait choisi de passer l'été à Poudlard, chose possible à quelques exceptions près. 

Il avait réussi à contacter Nagini par la pensée, ou plutôt à établir un contact visuel, afin de s'assurer que tout était normal. 

Il s'assit dans un coin calme, près du lac, et commença à se concentrer. 

Il se vengerait ainsi.

Il comptait commencer par la bibliothécaire. 

Il la localisa par la pensée. elle classait de nouveaux livres. 

Un rictus de sadisme se dessina sur son visage. 

Il marmonna quelques paroles, et soudain, Miss W£asl£y prit un teint pâle comme la mort, et se mit à courir dans tous les sens. 

Elle fuyait une meute de livres mordeurs aux dents acérées comme des lames de rasoir qui la poursuivait partout, détruisant tout sur leur passage. 

C'est le professeur Adams qui avait sans doute besoin d'un livre quelconque qui mit fin au maléfice.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle était la suivante sur la liste… 

Le professeur Adams fit appeler l'infirmière, Miss Atélas. 

Miss W£asl£y souffrait de multiples morsures, aux bras, aux jambes. 

Les livres ne l'avaient pas ratée. 

Le soir, Tuesday Adams était perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle partait se coucher. 

Elle était en tenue de nuit, noire ornée de roses toutes aussi noires, quand elle frissonna. 

Quelqu'un l'observait. 

Quelqu'un de malveillant. 

Elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs par une force extérieure. Elle reconnaissait cette aura. 

- Tom !!!!!!!!!

Elle avait beau l'appeler, il la faisait voler, et la balançait dans tous les sens, la cognant au passage contre les murs. 

Elle réagit vite, en se faisant un bouclier qui l'englobait entièrement, telle une boule volant dans les airs. 

- Tom !!! Cesse ce petit jeu tout de suite !!!

- Qui vous a dit qu'on jouait ???? 

La voix du jeune garçon était étrange, comme si elles étaient deux.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et se concentra rapidement.

Une boule d'énergie noire se forma tout autour d'elle, et engloba bientôt toute la pièce. 

Une rose noire apparut alors, et alla frapper le jeune homme en plein cœur, bien qu'il soit dans le parc. Il tomba en arrière, et perdit donc le contact avec sa victime. 

Celle-ci, enfin libérée de l'étreinte magique du sorcier se releva, enfila une cape d'hiver, et sortit le rejoindre. 

Il gisait sans connaissance. D'une paire de gifles, elle le réveilla.

- Professeur Adams ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? 

- Rien. Tu as eu un malaise. Viens, rentrons. 

Manifestement, une force s'était emparé du jeune homme, probablement une des entités qu'elle avait déjà du affronter dans son passé mouvementé. 

Elle le raccompagna jusque devant sa salle commune, et repartit se coucher, réfléchissant aux évènements. 

Lui, tout en montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir, se félicitait d'avoir pensé à modifier sa voix en parlant à sa victime. Elle avait du croire qu'il était habité par une force extérieure. 

Ces brefs instants de combat lui avaient permis de la percer à jour. Il avait déjà sentit qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire. Il l'avait percée à jour. 

Elle faisait partie d'un cercle de Roses Noires. 

Il avait tout l'été pour penser à la façon dont il ferait usage de cette information. 

Et pour continuer à pourrir la vie de ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui. 

*¤*

C'est ainsi que durant cet été là, à Poudlard, divers phénomènes inexpliqués, souvent attribués à Peeves, eurent lieu. 

Le concierge Picott vit son fouet se retourner contre lui, le professeur Padbras se mit à rater toutes ses potions : un petit malin avait arrosé touts ses ingrédients les plus délicats d'un astucieux mélange de pus de bubobulb dilué, et d'extrait de mandragore. 

Pratiquement toutes ses potions finissaient par lui exploser au visage, quand le chaudron ne se mettait pas à marcher, ou à lui cracher la potion dessus… 

Tom s'en prit à plusieurs reprises à sa directrice de maison. 

À cause des maléfices de Tom, elle était devenue très maladroite, et cela exaspérait le professeur Dippet. 

Elle perdait ses affaires, ratait ses potions, et fini par renverser une potion censée ralentir la chute des cheveux sur la cape neuve de Dippet, laquelle se couvrit de gazon et de mauvaises herbes. 

Il lui ôta alors son poste de directrice adjointe, et la fit remplacer par Dumbledore. Elle restait directrice des Serpentards, et conservait son poste de professeur de potions.

« Reprenez-vous !!! » avait lancé le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. 

Tom se cachait la plupart du temps, afin de pouvoir rire en paix. 

La bibliothèque avait été débarrassée de tous les livres mordeurs, sauf un que Tom avait endormi, et rangé dans les rayons.

La bibliothèque était justement le seul refuge du professeur Padbras. 

Le seul endroit où elle ne faisait pas de gaffes.

Tom réveilla le livre mordeur qui restait. Le plus féroce, le plus vil et le plus rusé d'entre eux. Le plus affamé aussi. ( _Ça mange ces bêtes là ??? _)

Tom le libéra dans la bibliothèque, un sourire carnassier sur son visage tordu par la haine. 

Le livre s'approcha de Vénusa Padbras silencieusement, par derrière. 

Et il attaqua. 

Il la mordait partout, sans cesser un instant de la harceler.

Il lui arracha un bras, et le dévora. 

La pauvre courait dans tous les sens, mais la bibliothèque était fermée. Bouclée. 

Elle frappait avec son bras restant sur les murs. 

Le livre ayant terminé de dévorer le bras, il revint à la charge. 

Il s'en prit aux cheveux de la pauvre femme. Bientôt, elle fut chauve, des morceaux de peau manquants là où se trouvait avant sa si belle chevelure. 

Elle paniquait. 

Le sang coulait sur son visage. Il maculait sa robe claire. 

Elle hurlait.

Elle n'avait pas encore compris que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. 

Personne pour la sauver.

La douleur l'envahissait. Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie. 

Elle, si dure avec ses élèves, était à présent sans défenses. 

Le livre ne la lâchait pas. 

Elle ne criait plus, trop faible à présent.

Elle avait compris que personne ne viendrait. Que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Elle tomba sur le sol, inanimée. Elle semblait sans vie. 

Une tâche rouge sur le sol clair de la bibliothèque. 

Les restes de son bras, quelques mètres à coté d'elle, ses cheveux de l'autre coté de la pièce, ainsi que son deuxième bras à moitié arraché témoignaient de la sauvagerie de l'attaque. 

Tom rappela son livre, et le désensorcela. Puis, il le rapetissa, et le rangea dans sa poche. 

Il débloqua les portes de la bibliothèque, et rentra dans le château, montrant bien qu'il était dehors, et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Serpentard. 

Il allait y entrer, quand un cri d'effroi secoua le château. 

La jeune Polly Pink venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, et d'y découvrir le corps mutilé de la pauvre Vénusa Padbras. ( _Sorry Vénie ^^* _) 

Elle fut soignée en urgence par Miss Atélas, puis évacuée sur Sainte-Mangouste. 

Tom eut du mal à ne pas laisser son rire éclater. (_ Il avait envie de faire Muhahahaha ???? Rah… Faut qu'il s'achète Msn+ _!!!! )

Le professeur Adams regardait Tom bizarrement depuis. 

« _Elle sait que c'est moi … Il me faut agir... L'été touche à sa fin. _» 

Il obtint sa lettre de Poudlard en mains propres.

Il devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses affaires. 

Il demanda au professeur Dippet l'autorisation pour y aller seul, mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'il serait accompagné.

- Accompagné ??? Mais par qui ???

- Le professeur Adams. Votre nouvelle directrice de maison.


	26. Chemin de traverse et nouvelle rentrée

XXVI/Chemin de Traverse, et nouvelle rentrée.

On était déjà le 30 août. 

L'année allait reprendre. 

Il avait essayé d'éviter la corvée, mais il ne le pouvait pas. 

La corvée ? Devoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec le professeur Adams. 

Pourquoi avec elle ?

Le moment redouté arriva. 

Il devait y aller avec ELLE. 

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi sur le chemin de traverse.

Il la regardait avec méfiance. Elle ne le craignait pas. 

- Je sais ce que vous êtes.

- Moi aussi, je sais ce que je suis. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? 

- Vous êtes une rose noire !!!

- Et après ? Tu vas aller le dire à ta mère ? 

- Ben, nan. Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé à développer mes pouvoirs ?

- Je comptais te demander si ça t'intéresserait de faire partie de mon cercle de roses noires. 

- Les Roses noires sont exclusivement des sorcières je crois. Non ?

Ils arrivèrent devant Fleury & Botts, et cessèrent leur conversation. Ils achetèrent leurs livres, et ressortirent.

- Certains cercles de Roses Noires ont banni les hommes, mais d'autres les acceptent encore. Je fais partie de l'un d'entre eux. 

- Oh… Et vous pensiez que … 

- Oui. Pour moi tu as le niveau, et les compétences. Étant donné ce que tu as déjà fait, tu en as également le caractère. Les roses noires ne sont pas toutes cruelles, impitoyables, et noyées dans la magie noire. Mais certaines tuent pour le plaisir. Elles sont rares, et ne sont pas appréciées, quand elles ne sont pas bannies du cercle. 

- Vous m'en voyez ravi…

Elle ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles. 

Ils terminèrent leurs courses sur le chemin de traverse, puis elle attrapa Tom par le bras…

- Viens, je voudrais te montrer un endroit spécial. 

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin sombre et reculé, loin de la vue de tous.

Il y avait un panneau qui gardait l'entrée d'une ruelle obscure : Allée des Embrumes. 

Ils entrèrent dans cette rue sombre, où les quelques visiteurs baissaient le regard pour ne pas être identifiés. 

- C'est ici que tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour réellement te pencher sur la magie noire. 

- C'est … obscur… 

- Comme la magie qui se trouve ici. Méfies-toi surtout, car les gens qui se trouvent ici ne sont aucunement dignes de confiance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique.

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose ici.

Tom regarda l'enseigne avant d'entrer. « Barjow & Beurk »

Il pénétra dans une boutique obscure. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four. 

Un homme s'avança vers son professeur.

- Mlle Adams !!! Quelle surprise !!! 

- Monsieur Barjow. 

- Ravie de vous revoir.

- Pas moi. Le dernier produit que vous m'avez vendu n'était pas bon du tout. Il a produit l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Si cela venait à se reproduire…

- Oh, certainement une petite erreur de ma part. Je vous fait une remise de 50% sur vos achats pour vous dédommager. Cela vous convient-il ?

- On fera avec. 

Elle s'éloigna, alors que l'homme restait près de Tom.

« _Maudite bonne femme !!! _»

Seul Tom avait entendu.

Celui-ci regardait autour de lui. Il y avait une multitude d'objets les plus divers disposés sur des étagères branlantes, accrochées aux murs par magie. 

Il promenait son regard sur tous les murs quand il vit une bibliothèque. Des livres !!! Des livres de magie noire !!!! Sûrement pires que ceux de la réserve. 

Il parcourut les titres du regard. Un seulement retint son attention. 

__

Roses noires, ce qu'elles voudraient vous cacher…

Auteur inconnu. 

Il s'en saisit, et fila auprès de monsieur Barjow pour le payer. 

Celui-ci examina le livre, jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui demeurait à l'autre bout du magasin, et demanda dix mornilles au jeune homme. 

Tom dissimula son livre dans sa cape. ( _Il est très entraîné à ça :roll: _)

Il sortit de la boutique, et attendit que son professeur ressorte, ce qui ne tarda pas. 

Ils sortirent de l'Allée des Embrumes, et repartirent sur le chemin de traverse. 

*¤*

Ils étaient rentrés du Chemin de Traverse sans encombres. 

Le lendemain fut pour Tom le recommencement de sa routine, bien qu'il sache à présent où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets.

Pendant l'été, entre deux mauvais tours, il avait étudié le grimoire de Amon Sül, et déchiffré les indications en fourchelang que l'auteur avait reproduites dans son ouvrage, d'après des manuscrits originaux de Salazar Serpentard. 

Cette année ne serait pas comme les autres. Cette année serait placée sous le signe de Serpentard, de la peur, de la victoire de son ancêtre sur les autres fondateurs. 


	27. Le début d'une légende

XXVII/Le début d'une légende

La nouvelle année scolaire démarra fort pour Tom. 

Il avait été nommé préfet malgré les vols d'il y a deux ans.

« Il a maintes fois prouvé son dévouement pour l'école et ses camarades. »

Tels étaient les mots du directeur. 

Dumbledore avait appuyé : « Peu importe les erreurs commises, chacun mérite une deuxième chance. »

Sa sixième année risquait d'être prometteuse.

À la cérémonie de répartition fut présentée la nouvelle enseignante pour le cours de potions, le professeur Paradise Nightwish ( _Ben quoi ??? :roll: _), et le directeur avait annoncé que le professeur Padbras était aux limites de la vie et de la mort. ( _Bref, si Vénie m'embête, elle bascule :D _)

Tom tenta de suivre la répartition, après avoir observé un des élèves qui lui semblait spécial, son visage laissait entrevoir des yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Maugrey Alastor » 

« Gryffondor »

Il l'avait suivi du regard, mais n'avait pu le voir, car Rubéus Hagrid, immense Poufsouffle, lui bouchait la vue. 

Hagrid. Tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. 

Il avait perdu son père il y a peu, le faisant se refermer sur lui-même. 

Il n'était pas très doué pour les études, et sa matière préférée était le soin aux créatures magiques, où il excellait. 

Il adorait toutes les créatures magiques existante, surtout les dangereuses.

Il avait un goût prononcé pour les créatures dangereuses, les seules intéressantes selon lui. 

Tom songeait à ce moment là que ce jeune Hagrid devrait adorer ce qu'il y avait dans la Chambre des Secrets. 

Oui, il adorerait.

Tom savait ce qu'il se trouvait dans Poudlard. Dans la Chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard. 

Pour pouvoir le contrôler, il lui fallait d'abord le protéger. 

En redescendant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il songeait à ce qui lui resterait à faire avant d'ouvrir cette pièce secrète. 

Le collège possède une basse-cour. Il lui faudra trouver un moyen d'éliminer tous les coqs. Car le chant du coq est mortel pour son nouveau « jouet. »

À distance, il avait libéré Nagini de son maléfice de pétrification. Il lui avait parlé, expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas été là pendant l'été. 

Et il lui avait dit de l'attendre. Qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire venir à Poudlard, et de le garder clandestinement. 

Et Nagini avait accepté. Il aimait beaucoup Tom, même si celui-ci lui faisait peur à présent. 

*¤*

Quelques semaines plus tard, une mystérieuse épidémie parmi les habitants de la basse-cour du collège inquiétait fortement le garde-chasse. 

Il retrouvait tous ses coqs morts étrangement. 

Quelques jours plus tard, on retrouvait un élève pétrifié dans les cachots. 


	28. L'héritier

XXVIII/L'Héritier

Un élève retrouvé pétrifié dans les cachots !!!

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école. 

Diverses versions circulaient.

Le fait était que le jeune garçon était pétrifié. Statufié.

Vivait-il encore ? ( _Cinq minutes avant sa mort, il vivait encore … Désolée, une Lapalissade qui s'est glissée par là … _)

Certains disaient que oui, d'autres que non ? 

Comment savoir ? 

Il faudrait attendre l'annonce du directeur au repas du soir. 

C'est également ce que répliquaient les professeurs interrogés. 

Une sorte de fébrilité malsaine régnait dans les couloirs. 

Au moindre bruit suspect, les élèves sursautaient. 

Cela finit par se calmer à l'approche du repas du soir. 

- _Chers élèves, _

Vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ce jeune Gryffondor, Alastor Maugrey.

Nous l'avons retrouvé pétrifié dans les cachots. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, il est juste pétrifié. 

Fort heureusement, notre professeur de botanique, le professeur Martine LaPointe, vient justement de recueillir quelques plans de mandragore. Lorsqu'ils seront grands, nous pourrons faire une potion qui le ramènera à la vie. 

Quant au coupable, nous le trouverons et sa punition sera exemplaire, car ce n'est pas un Petrificus Totalus, ni un Locomotor Mortis, sortilèges bénins, qui ont été utilisés, mais un puissant sortilège de magie noire. 

Ceci est donc passible d'une punition exemplaire. Et d'Azkaban !!!!

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

La prison des sorciers avait une très mauvaise réputation. Elle était terrible, on en sortait rarement, et certainement pas indemne. 

Ni indemne physiquement, ni moralement. 

Les gardiens de la prison, des détraqueurs, comptaient parmi les plus terribles créatures magiques existantes. 

Elles se nourrissent du bonheur des gens, ne leur laissant que leurs plus mauvais souvenirs. Leurs pires souvenirs. 

Tom restait immobile, il fixait son assiette, songeur. Personne n'avait remarqué son comportement étrange. 

Personne à part peut-être son professeur de métamorphoses. 

Le repas se poursuivait, Tom était plongé dans un livre. 

Il en avait déguisé la couverture afin de pouvoir le lire en paix, mais c'était celui qu'il avait acheté sur l'Allée des Embrumes. _Roses noires, ce qu'elles voudraient vous cacher_…

Il y cherchait des réponses.

Il les trouva. 

Il lui faudrait quelques ingrédients, faciles à trouver, et un plus rare, du venin de Basilic. ( _Comme par hasard, oui, je sais … _)

Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à faire. 

Il devait aller soigner la grosse bébête cachée dans la Chambre des Secrets, car elle s'était blessée lors de leur précédente sortie. 

*¤*

Il appliqua un onguent de sa composition sur les blessures du serpent géant, son basilic, et elles cicatrisèrent presque instantanément.

Tom lut une histoire au basilic, et ils dormirent un moment comme ça, Tom adossé au serpent. 

Il allait être l'heure de déjeuner. Il avait passé un excellent dimanche matin avec son nouvel ami. 

Nagini allait bientôt le rejoindre à Poudlard. Il le savait. Comment s'entendrait-il avec le basilic ? Et comment allait-il se débarrasser de cette fichue Tuesday Adams ?

Telles étaient les questions existentielles du jeune homme. 

Lorsqu'il revînt après le repas, le basilic jouait avec un autre serpent. Un petit serpent, qui avait bien grandit depuis que Tom ne l'avait pas vu. Ils jouaient a Chat !!!! ( _Enfin, Serpent_… ), et le petit serpent venait d'attraper le basilic…

- Nagini !!! 

- Sssssssssss !!!!

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !!!

Nagini rampa à toute vitesse vers Tom, et lui sauta dessus. ( _Ne me demandez pas comment !!!_ ) Tom tomba à la renverse sous le choc de l'impact, et atterrit dans l'eau. 

Il se releva, et se sécha d'un sortilège. 

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons à faire… Suis-moi Bali !!!! ( _Vous ne rêvez pas… Le zoli basilic a un petit nom… _)

Tom avança vers la sortie de la pièce secrète, suivi de près par le basilic, et Nagini. 

Ils rampèrent jusqu'à la sortie, et attendirent tapis. Quelqu'un pleurait dans les toilettes.

- Émilia… Celle-là elle m'énerve !!!!

Elle parti assez vite. Heureusement car ils commençaient à s'ennuyer, et Nagini recommençait à taquiner Bali. 

Tom sortit donc, suivi par ses acolytes qu'il avait rendu invisibles. 

Un bruit.

Des pas.

Quelqu'un qui fredonne un air gai. 

Une ombre qui approche.

Tom lève le sortilège d'invisibilité. Le basilic apparaît alors dans toute sa splendeur. ( _Sans commentaires …_ ) 

Un jeune homme, de l'âge de Tom, apparaît. 

Il sautille, il est heureux.

Tom se cache. Il attend.

Le jeune garçon se regarde dans la vitre, sans doute se trouve-t'il beau. 

Bali choisit ce moment pour l'attaquer. 

Le garçon ne se retourne pas.

Mais le reflet qu'il voit le pétrifie. 

- Caramba !!! Encore raté !!! ( _Merci Hergé pour cette superbe réplique _)


	29. Le message

XXIX/Le message

Le lendemain, ce fut le fantôme du moine de Poufsouffle qui donna l'alerte. 

Un élève disparu, retrouvé dans les couloirs. 

Très vite, la rumeur d'un mort couru.

Mais il n'était pas mort, juste pétrifié. ( _Dommage. _)

Le directeur l'annonça au petit déjeuner.

- Notre mystérieux mage noir en herbe, ou dresseur de créature magiques dangereuses, a encore frappé. 

Tom, qui observait ses camarades vit Hagrid tressaillir. 

- Un jeune garçon de Poufsouffle, Cornélius Fudge, a été retrouvé pétrifié ce matin. 

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.

Les élèves demeuraient silencieux. 

Il fut alors aisé pour Tom de se concentrer.

C'est alors qu'en lettres de sang, un message apparut sur les tentures derrière les membres du personnel. 

**L'Héritier de Serpentard, l'Héritier a ouvert sa chambre. Il a pris possession de son héritage, et sa soif de vengeance est grande. **

Il va bannir les indignes de ce lieu. Expulser les impurs de ces murs.

Les sang de bourbe vont périr. 

Certains élèves s'évanouirent à la vue du sang. D'autres à la vue du message. 

Un vent de panique soufflait sur Poudlard. 

L'équipe pédagogique, un moment paralysée, commença à réagir. 

Sous la garde des préfets, les élèves furent renvoyés à leurs dortoirs. 

Certains tremblaient de peur.

D'autres filèrent se changer en quatrième vitesse. ( _On se demande pourquoi… _)

Tom jubilait intérieurement.

Grâce à son poste de préfet, il pouvait errer dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure. Et il ne s'en privait pas. 

Il rendait visite à toute heure à ses serpents, et espionnait.

Le comportement de Hagrid à l'annonce de la pétrification de Fudge lui avait semblé étrange. 

Il l'avait suivi, et avait découvert son petit secret. 

Hagrid élevait une créature dans une malle quelque part dans les cachots. 

Cette information pourrait lui servir. 

*¤*

La peur s'était emparée de Poudlard. 

On avait retrouvé la veille deux élèves pétrifiés, enlacés dans la peur : les jumeaux Jerry et Hillary Golet. ( _Comme d'hab'… Bien astiqués et tout … _)

Les élèves étaient toujours sur leurs gardes.

Le climat était invivable. 

Seul Tom ne semblait pas affecté, mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui, mis à part les professeurs Adams et Dumbledore, mais pour des raisons différentes. 

Personne n'avait remarqué l'endroit où il se rendait le plus souvent. 

L'endroit où il se rendait justement. 

Comme à chaque fois, il se rendit dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. 

Comme à chaque fois, il vérifia que personne n'était là. Pressé, il ne vérifia pas vraiment.

Comme à chaque fois, il se mit face aux robinets du lavabo central pour ouvrir le passage menant à la Chambre des secrets.

Comme à chaque fois, il ouvrit la Chambre en prononçant « Ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang. 

Il appela le basilic.

Mais … Une voix qui n'était pas la sienne s'éleva.


	30. Complications

XXX/Complications

- Que fais-tu ici ???? Ce sont les toilettes des filles. Tu n'as rien à faire là !!! 

Le basilic sortit à ce moment-là. 

D'un regard, la jeune fille se figea. 

Elle devint blanche, elle tomba. 

Lorsqu'elle percuta le sol, sa tête fit un bruit sourd. 

Tom se retourna, il voulait savoir.

- Mimi !!! Tu étais une Sang de Bourbe, c'est vrai. Tu n'embêteras plus personne ainsi. 

On ne t'entendra plus geindre. ( _Pff !!! Andouille de Tommy. T'as fait pire que mieux !!! _) 

Tom renvoya le basilic qui avait fait son œuvre, et s'éloigna discrètement des toilettes, après un dernier regard, fugitif, pour celle qui fut son amie.

Les couettes d'Émilia encadraient son visage pâle. 

Tom était sorti.

Il ne vit pas une forme blanche sortir du corps de la jeune femme, prendre une forme humanoïde, et s'asseoir dans un coin, gémissante.

- Mimi !!! Tu es là !!! On te cherche partout tu sais….

Un regard horrifié, allant de la jeune fille étendue au sol à la forme blanchâtre lui ressemblant. Un cri.

L'intruse s'enfuit en courant. 

On débarqua. 

On embarqua le corps, laissant le fantôme dans les toilettes.

*¤*

Tom devait voir le directeur.

Il l'avait convoqué. Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez - dit une voix à l'intérieur. 

Tom entra.

- Ah, c'est vous Jedusor. 

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur Dippet ?

- Asseyez-vous - demanda Dippet. Je viens de lire la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée.

- Ah.

- Mon garçon, il m'est impossible de vous autoriser à rester à l'école pendant l'été. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrer chez vous pour les vacances ?

- Non. Je préfère de beaucoup rester à Poudlard plutôt que de retourner dans ce… dans ce …

- Je crois que vous habitez dans un orphelinat de Moldus pendant les vacances, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous êtes né de parents moldus ?

- Moitié, moitié. Père moldu, mère sorcière. 

- Et vos parents sont tous les deux …

- Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance Monsieur. À l'orphelinat, on m'a dit qu'elle avait vécu juste assez longtemps pur me choisir mes prénoms : Tom qui était celui de mon père, et Elvis qui était celui de mon grand-père. 

- Normalement on aurait pu s'arranger pour vous garder ici cet été, mais dans les circonstances présentes …

- Vous voulez dire, toutes ces agressions ?

- C'est cela, en effet. Mon garçon, vous devez comprendre qu'il serait déraisonnable de ma part de vous autoriser à rester au château à la fin du trimestre, compte tenu de la récente tragédie qui a eu lieu… La mort de cette malheureuse jeune fille. Vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité dans votre orphelinat. Pour tout dire, le ministère envisage même de fermer l'école. Nous n'avons malheureusement toujours pas réussi à savoir où se trouvait la … heu … source de ces désagréments.

- Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, Monsieur ? … Tout serait terminé…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Tom sentit qu'il avait gaffé. Il devait se rattraper. Le regard suspicieux du directeur était déjà sur lui. 

- Jedusor, sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez sortir, Tom.

Tom quitta alors le bureau. 

Il réfléchit un moment, puis se calma.

Sa décision était prise. 

Comme il arrivait dans le grand hall, il entendit une voix.

- Que faites-vous à vous promener si tard dans le château, Tom ?

« _Dumbledore !!! _»

- Je suis allé voir le directeur, Monsieur.

- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous coucher. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs depuis que …

Dumbledore soupira, et s'éloigna. 

Tom attendit quelques instants avant de se diriger vers les cachots. 

Il entra dans ce qui pourrait être une salle de classe, et sans allumer, se dissimula derrière la porte. 

Quelqu'un approcha. Tom le suivit. 

Il le suivait à l'aide des bruits de pas.

Au bout d'un court instant, les bruits de pas cessèrent, et une porte grinca. 

Une voix rauque s'éleva.

- Allez, viens. Il faut te sortir de là. Allez, viens… dans la boîte… 

Tom entra dans la pièce, et apostropha son occupant.

- Bonsoir, Rubeus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Tom ?

- C'est fini pour toi. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer. Ils vont fermer l'école si les agressions continuent.

- Quoi ? 

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies voulu tuer qui que ce soit, mais les monstres restent des monstres. 

Ils se disputèrent, l'un accusant l'autre qui tentait en vain de défendre son « ami. »

Tom fini par lancer un sortilège qui fit reculer Hagrid, et au moment où il se retournait pour achevait ce qui pourrait être assimilé à une araignée, Hagrid se rua sur lui, et permit au monstre de fuir. 

( _Ce chapitre est une reprise, voire recopiage du chapitre correspondant dans HP2, pour rester le plus fidèle possible à JKR_ )


	31. La fin du jeu

Missi Didi pour tes nombreuses reviews !!!!

*¤*

XXXI/La fin du jeu.

La fin de sa sixième année approchait. 

Il ne voulait pas aller passer l'été dans son orphelinat. 

S'il ne voulait pas y retourner, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. 

Il fallait que les agressions cessent.

Il avait alors décidé de faire accuser Hagrid, gros balourd qui passait son temps à élever des créatures dangereuses dans les placards du collège. 

Il avait suivi le jeune deuxième année dans les dédales du cachots, jusque là où ce dernier cachait son dernier petit bébé. 

Tom l'avait fait fuir, et avait attrapé Hagrid, assommé par un sortilège après qu'il ait sauté sur Tom pour l'empêcher de tuer son « ami » velu. 

Il avait conduit Hagrid au bureau du directeur, et l'avait présenté comme le coupable, montrant ce qui restait des repas de l'araignée géante, les restes des mues, et autres preuves. 

Hagrid, atterré, ne pipait mot. 

Il se laissa faire.

Il ne dit rien quand on lui annonça qu'il était renvoyé.

Il ne dit rien quand on brisa sa baguette magique en deux, sous ses yeux. 

Il ne dit rien quand les Aurors l'emmenèrent vers Azkaban. 

Il ne prononça plus une parole. 

Quelques larmes avaient mouillé le plancher. Après son départ, ce fut tout ce qui restait de lui. 

Une flaque sur le plancher du bureau du directeur, et deux bouts de bois. 

Et un grand vide à la table des Poufsouffle.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Hagrid, ce si sympathique et immense garçon de Poufsouffle responsable des attaques ?

Certains demeuraient sceptiques. 

Les agressions cessèrent comme par enchantement.

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas. 

Les professeurs LaPointe et Nightwish travaillaient en collaboration avec Miss Atélas à une potion pour dépétrifier ceux qui l'étaient. 

Les examens approchaient. Tom ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Il était plus inquiet de savoir ce que diraient ses victimes au réveil. 

Pourvu qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu.

Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas vu Bali.

Ils pourraient en conclure qu'il avait menti. 

Les tuer maintenant ?

Bien trop risqué.

Un sortilège d'amnésie ? 

Pas dans leur état.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Et attendre. 

Alors il attendit, craignant pour lui à chaque instant. 

*¤*

Enfin, la potion fut prête.

Elle fut administrée, et se révéla efficace. 

Les quatre victimes pétrifiées se réveillèrent.

Elles ne se souvenaient de rien. 

L'annonce fut faite au déjeuner.

Tout le monde applaudit. 

Tout le monde se réjouit, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons… 

( Erratum : _Vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai zappé la cinquième année… Erreur de ma part. Trop tard pour tout modifier, … alors je zappe… Donc, les évènements liés à la chambre des Secrets se déroulent durant la sixième, et non la cinquième année… Même Hagrid aurait dû arriver un an plus tard… Vous rajoutez une première année ou rien, mais rien du tout ne se passe, et ça suit son cours… Désolée… On va dire que vous n'avez rien vu … **Oubliettes !!! **_)


	32. Dernière année de collège

XXXII/Dernière année de collège …

Il avait finalement réussit à passer l'été à Poudlard. 

Il avait rendormi le basilic, et jeté un sortilège à son journal intime, le petit carnet noir que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé. 

Il conserverait la mémoire de tout ce qui s'était produit durant sa sixième année, pour un éventuel recommencement. 

Tout l'été, il avait potassé son livre sur les roses noires. 

Il connaissait par cœur à présent la composition de la potion et la formule nécessaires pour vaincre une Rose Noire. 

Il allait pouvoir régler son compte à Tuesday Adams. 

Il lui en voulait.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il ne supportait plus de la voir lui demander encore et encore d'entrer dans son cercle. 

C'était la rentrée. Il aurait tout son temps.

Cette fois-ci, il alla sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Paradise Nightwish. 

Ensembles, ils étaient allés rendre visite à Vénusa Padbras, grande amie de la nouvelle prof de potions. Elles avaient fait leurs études ensemble. [ _Note de Vénusa : On devrait dire Pudbras !!!_ ]

Tout s'était bien passé. Il avait pu acheter tous ses ingrédients, ainsi que quelques uns en supplément dont il aurait besoin pour sa potion. 

Il devait l'attirer à lui, la coincer. Et il l'aurait. Cette Rose Noire ne ferait plus long feu… 

*¤*

La rentrée se passa bien. Pas de nouveaux enseignants…

« _Pas encore _» songea Tom… 

Il pensait à sa potion qui mijotait tranquillement dans la Chambre des Secrets. 

Il se rendit à son cours de potions avec le professeur Nightwish. 

- Toc toc …

- Entrez. Vous êtes en retard.

- Vi ze sais… S'cuzez… ( _Oops… _) Désolé professeur.

Un élève en retard. Avec l'ancien professeur, il aurait eu une semaine de retenue, minimum. 

- Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion qui donne vie aux objets inanimés. 

- Ooooooooooooooooooh !!!!!

- Ça a l'air de plus vous intéresser que les potions de soins… Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Quelqu'un sait-il, par hasard, comment on prépare une telle potion ? 

Subitement, les élèves se mirent à regarder ailleurs. 

Tom leva la main.

- Oui ?

- C'est une potion qui nécessite de mijoter assez longtemps, mais ne nécessite pas de surveillance extraordinaire.

- Bien. 5 points pour Serpentard. Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle peut servir de base à de nombreuses autres potions, mais peut être difficile à préparer car il faut du venin de basilic. 

- 5 ponts de plus. Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Je lis les bons livres, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Bien. Savez-vous autre chose ?

- Cette potion est très stable, il est très difficile de la rater, ou de la faire exploser.

Il avait glissé un regard en direction de Fudge, bien connu pour ses explosions de chaudrons… 

- Parfait. Dix points de plus. 

- Professeur, comment allons nous faire ? Le venin de basilic…

- Vous-ai-je donné la parole monsieur Fudge ? 

- Euh, non…

- Alors, silence. Merci. Vous aurez une retenue. Vous irez astiquer les trophée de la salle des trophées, sans magie. Ils en ont besoin. Ils sont tous assez anciens, sauf celui qui a été remis le 13 juin dernier à notre jeune ami ici présent. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tom. Tous avaient encore en mémoire les évènements de l'année précédente. 

- Notez-bien la liste d'ingrédients qui est au tableau, et je vous donnerai l'ingrédient qu'il vous manque. 

Bientôt, on entendit plus que le doux son de la plume qui gratte le parchemin. 

Alors que le professeur manipulait quelques flacons et pipettes pour sa distribution de venin, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, entra en tombe, se dirigea vers le bureau, et cassa tout le matériel de l'enseignante. 

Celle-ci, excédée, attrapa une petite fiole au fond de sa poche, l'ouvrit, et en vida le contenu sur l'esprit frappeur. 

Peeves la fixa un instant avec une grimace provocatrice, puis de la fumée s'éleva de lui, et il fuit en hurlant de douleur.

- Ça lui apprendra. M'embêtera plus maintenant. 

Tom fut le seul à ne pas exprimer sa surprise.

Il avait lu tellement de manuels de potions, qu'il connaissait celle-ci, même s'il doutait de son efficacité jusqu'à l'instant précédent. Comment se débarrasser d'un esprit gênant.

Simple, et apparemment efficace. 

À cause de Peeves, ils ne purent réaliser leur potion, tout le venin de basilic étant à terre. 

Le professeur Nightwish retint Tom après le cours.

- Avez-vous songé à ma demande ?

- Oui, professeur …

- Et ???

- Je cherche encore madame, mais je dois approcher du but.

- Bien. Dépêchez-vous, le temps presse. 

- Je sais, je fais ce que je peux. Je vous dirai quand j'aurai trouvé.

Tom s'éloigna. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de trouver ce que son professeur lui avait demandé. Pas du tout …


	33. Un bouquet de Roses

Missi aux reviewers ^_________^

****

Attention chapitre Méga sadique !!!!

*¤*

XXXIII/Un bouquet de Roses…

Il avait bien plus important à faire, que de s'occuper des petits problèmes personnels de son nouveau professeur de potions. 

Il devait s'occuper de sa potion pour l'opération commando spéciale qu'il préparait. ( _Opération : Zigouiller-Tuesday-Adams ptdr _)

Elle était pratiquement au point. En fait, elle était composée de deux potions.

Une spécifique, sans aucune utilité hors mélange, et une potion pour donner vie aux objets inanimés. ( _Tiens, tiens … :roll: _)

En effet, dans son livre, il y avait des choses très intéressantes, comme : 

Les roses noires portent une marque, qui permet de les identifier, mais elle est difficile à trouver. Elle se situe en haut et à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de chacune. Elle est gravée à l'aide d'un fer, et d'un sort, à même la peau. Elles peuvent la dissimuler à l'aide de sortilèges, elle devient alors indécelable. 

Si cette marque est un moyen de reconnaissance unique, elle est aussi une faiblesse. 

Elle peut provoquer de vives douleurs, et plonger un poignard dans la marque peut s'avérer mortel pour la sorcière… 

Le moyen de tuer efficacement une rose noire aussi puissante que son professeur se trouvait également dans le livre.

Pour ne pas être soupçonné, il agirait durant les vacances de Noël, moment où elle quittait toujours Poudlard. Et ces vacances ne tarderaient plus à présent. 

*¤*

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées.

Depuis trois jours, tout le château était décoré. Le sapin, au milieu du Hall d'Entrée, brillait de mille feux.

Les elfes de maison avaient fait un très bon travail, comme d'habitude. 

La plupart des professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Il ne restait que le directeur, le professeur Nightwish, l'infirmière, et les professeurs d'enchantements et d'histoire de la magie. 

Tom s'était « installé » dans un coin calme, où l'on pourrait le voir, sans que l'on puisse nier qu'il était là, si l'on peut dire ça.

Il n'y avait qu'une enveloppe, qui bougeait, semblait lire, alors que Tom, lui, était à Pré-au-Lard, juste devant la maison de son professeur adoré. ( _Euh… Détesté, pardon… _)

Il se dirigea vers le jardin, et regardant par la fenêtre, constata qu'elle était seule. 

Il créa l'illusion d'une créature magique, afin de l'attirer à l'extérieur. 

Elle sortit, armée de sa baguette, et s'apprêtait à l'affronter, quand elle disparut en fumée. 

- TOM !!!!!!!!!!!

Sa baguette tomba à terre, mais elle la rappela très vite à elle, apeurée par le rictus carnassier de Tom. 

Celui-ci leva le bras. Il tenait une fiole remplie d'un liquide brunâtre au creux de sa main. 

Il la jeta sur elle. Le verre se fendit, et la fiole explosa, répandant son contenu sur les vêtements de la jeune femme. 

- Hey !!!!! Mon chemisier tout neuf !!!! ( _Genre Buffy… Non, c'est une idée que vous vous faites. Je ne regarde pas trop la TV… _)

Tom n'écoutait pas les protestations de son professeur. Il l'observait tranquillement. Elle essuyait d'un revers de main les traces sur son chemisier, puis, au contact de sa peau, la potion se mit à produire de la fumée. 

Puis, comme soudain atteinte par une douleur fulgurante, elle tomba à terre, une main sur l'endroit où devrait être sa marque. 

Tom commença alors à réciter la formule. ( _Ouep, la formule de la mort qui tue… _) 

Rose telle une fleur

Tu t'épanouis dans le pouvoir,

La marque dans ton cœur

Tu l'as sans le savoir.

Rose Noire, tu périras

De ma main, de ma volonté

Demain ne sera pour toi,

Qu'un ancien souhait.

Marque noire, sors de sa chair

Obéis à ma volonté,

Parcours ses chairs,

Elle n'en finira de saigner.

Une sphère de lumière obscure entoura alors la jeune femme, alors que Tom récitait d'autres paroles, incompréhensibles, certainement du fourchelang. 

La sphère s'éleva. Tuesday était en son centre, prisonnière. Redressée par une force magique. 

La marque ressortit. On la voyait apparaître à travers les vêtements moldus de la sorcière, comme si elle avait brûlé le tissu. 

La rose noire, tatouée dans la peau, se mit à briller. Du sang s'en échappait. La terrasse en dessous de la jeune femme en était maculé. 

Puis, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Les tiges et feuilles de la marque s'allongèrent, parcourant la peau de leur noirceur. 

Elles s'enroulèrent autour des membres de la jeune femme.

La sorcière criait. Elle criait tellement que Tom les enferma dans une bulle de silence, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. 

Du sang coulait des marques qui parcouraient la peau de la jeune femme.

Soudain, les épines ressortirent, la traversant de parts en parts. 

Elle hurla de plus belle, au point que sa voix finit par s'éteindre, une des épines ayant rompu les cordes vocales. 

Du sang s'échappait de sa gorge, de ses poignets, de tout son corps. Elle était déjà blanche. 

Les marques taillaient des saillies à travers la peau. Profondes. 

Tellement profondes qu'elles se rejoignirent, et les membres commencèrent à tomber. 

Les doigts d'abord, puis les restes des mains, les bras en tronçons. 

L'expression du visage de la jeune femme était figée. Elle exprimait une grande souffrance. Abominable douleur. 

Puis, les bords de la marque originelle, la rose, devinrent rouges. 

Tom s'entoura alors d'un bouclier, il savait ce qui allait arriver. 

Des bords, le rouge gagna toute la marque. Un rouge brillant, lumineux, affolant. 

Puis une lumière rouge s'en échappa, gagna toutes les marques présentes sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Plus un son. 

Comme en surchauffe, la rose, marque du cercle auquel appartenait la jeune femme, brillait de plus en plus, suivie par les épines, tiges, marques diverses sur la peau de la sorcière.

Et elle explosa. Sans un bruit, sans un cri. 

Il n'y avait plus de la jeune sorcière Tuesday Adams, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, que quelques restes sanglants, morceaux de bras, éparpillés de ça de là. 

Tom leva son sortilège de protection, et les morceaux de Tuesday collés à son bouclier tombèrent à terre. 

Il contempla son œuvre, le sourire aux lèvres, et repartit au château en sifflotant un chant de Noël, laissant éparpillé derrière lui un bouquet de roses… noires.

( _* tend un flacon de synthol à Tuesday* Chose promise, chose due, miss… je t'avais dit que si je te faisais mal, je te donnerais du synthol… _)


	34. Sept ans déja

XXXIV/Sept ans déjà…

Sept ans avaient passé depuis qu'il avait reçu son premier hibou.

Sept ans dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie au monde.

Sept ans de sa vie.

  
Sept ans qu'il attendait avec impatience ce moment important que serait la remise des diplômes.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

  
*¤*  
  
Après les vacances de Noël, un nouveau professeur fit son apparition à la table de l'équipe enseignante. Il remplaçait le professeur Adams.

  
« Le professeur Adams ayant disparu dans des circonstances tragiques pendant les vacances de Noël, le professeur Flore Delsamour, qui nous vient de Beaux-Bâtons, la remplacera en tant que professeur de DCFM. Le nouveau directeur de Serpentard n'a pas encore été nommé. »

Tom zappa le reste du discours. ( _Quoi ??? J'ai la flemme d'écrire le discours ??? Ptêt bien… :roll: _) 

Observant à la dérobée son professeur de potions, il réfléchissait au moyen de ne pas répondre à la requête de celle-ci. Il avait trouvé la solution, depuis un long moment. Mais ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de donner la réponse au professeur Nightwish. 

Celle-ci voulait qu'il l'aide à chercher une potion puissante, capable de régénérer le corps et guérir les blessures les plus profondes et/ou les plus anciennes… Facile de deviner à qui et à quoi elle était destinée. 

Et il n'avait pas du tout envie que cette personne soit soignée. ( _Mais alors vraiment pas !!!_ )

Cette après-midi là, il avait cours avec son nouveau professeur de DCFM. 

Il se passa passablement bien, vu les antécédents de Tom.

Tom avait décidé de se tenir tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas rouvrir la chambre des Secrets, sinon on saurait que ce n'était pas Hagrid le responsable. 

Il joua donc tout le reste de l'année au petit garçon sage… Il finit donc par donner ce qu'il avait trouvé à son professeur de potions, à contre-cœur bien évidemment. 

Mais cette potion n'était pas très fiable, longue à préparer, et surtout les effets n'étaient pas certains. Mais il s'était bien gardé de le dire à son professeur. Si elle pouvait se tromper en la faisant et causer la mort de la destinataire, ce serait parfait. 

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand il percuta quelqu'un.

- Hey, Voldemort ! ( _N/A : Les Serpentards l'appellent tous comme ça ou presque, il l'exige…_ )

- Que me veux tu MacNair ? 

- Tu joue au toutou des profs maintenant ?

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Avec le prof Nightwish. C'est pas bon pour toi ça… Tu le sais ? 

- Ta gueule MacNair. Je fais ce que je veux. T'as rien à me dire. Tu n'est qu'en deuxième année en plus. Dégage microbe.

- Microbe ? Tu vas voir !!!!

Le MacNair en questions dégaina sa baguette magique, et attira à lui celle de Jedusor. ( _Il aurait pas du faire ça… _)

- Na na nère !!!

- Tu m'ennuie MacNair.

- Tu peux plus te défendre nananèreuh !!!!

- Tu crois ça ? _Spiritum Stretza _!

Une lumière verte sortit des mains de Jedusor, et alla percuter MacNair.

- Même pas mal !!!

- Tu en est sûr ? - répliqua Jédusor un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

MacNair baissa alors le regard sur son ventre, et vit que la lueur verte était toujours là. 

Elle prit la forme d'une main, et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa bouche. 

MacNair cru qu'il allait vomir. Il cru qu'il allait mourir étouffé. 

Puis, il vit la lumière verte ressortir de son corps, tenant une boule blanche, qui se mit à parler à sa place… 

- Voldemort, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? 

- Rien encore. Cette boule blanche est ton âme. Maintenant qu'elle est dehors, je peux la torturer, la brûler, ou te la rendre… Je penche pour la première solution… Et toi? 

- Pour la dernière…

- Bien… Je vais être sympa avec toi. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire, alors je laisse tomber… _Finite Incantatem _! ( _Et dans sa tête : Cette andouille peut m'être utile, pas la peine de l'achever…_ )

La lumière verte repartit en sens inverse, replacer la boule blanche à l'intérieur du corps de MacNair. 

Dès qu'il reprit conscience, MacNair tenta de s'enfuir.

Soudain, alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas, il s'immobilisa… Il était paralysé.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose MacNair ? 

- Euh, nan, je vois pas… 

- Ma baguette… Tu me la rends, ou je viens le chercher ? 

- Euh, tiens. Cadeau… Tu veux que je la cire ? Non ? Je peux partir ?

- Ah, les jeunes. - soupira Jedusor. 

Il tendit sa main en avant, et attira sa baguette à lui. 

Il observa MacNair, livide, toujours suspendu dans les airs, et éclata de rire. Il riait à un tel point qu'il laissa tomber MacNair qui ne demanda pas son reste et prit ses jambes à son cou. 

Jedusor riait… car il avait remarqué une tâche sombre au niveau de l'entrejambe de sa victime : il s'était fait dessus !!!!! 

Il finit par se calmer quand il aperçu son professeur de potions qui venait vers lui. 

Le mois de mai commençait, et elle allait revenir….


	35. Dernière année

****

XXXV/ La fin de l'année.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année scolaire venait de se terminer. Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. 250 à 10... ( _Bou-ouh les Serpentards !!!! _) 

Comme le temps passait vite… Sauf pour un certain petit garçon qui en avait assez de jouer à l'ange alors qu'il est un démon. 

Comme il le pensait, MacNair ne s'était pas vanté de la correction qu'il avait prise, mais il avait fait passer le message comme quoi il était dangereux. Tom était donc craint. Craint comme personne. 

Quelques jours auparavant, et il en était très heureux, il avait trouvé Paradise Nightwish en train de pleurer. Le professeur Padbras était-elle morte ? Comment savoir… Si elle pleurait, il devait y avoir une raison… « Pourvu qu'elle soit morte !!! » avait pensé le petit démon.

Malgré tout, le professeur de potions avait assumé son cours. 

Il attendait de la recroiser « par hasard » pour savoir ce qui était arrivé au professeur Padbras.

Et cela ne tarda pas.

Les examens venait de s'achever, il terminait par les potions. ( _Quel hasard !!! _)

Il traîna pour pouvoir parler au professeur Nightwish, qui lui avait paru bien joyeuse… Ils avaient du préparer une potion inutile : son seul but étant de faire des bulles de tous les couleurs et parfums inimaginables. ( _Elle est triste ou joyeuse elle ??? _)

- Professeur ?

- Oui Tommynounet ? ( **_J'aime pas ça !!! Avada Kedavra dans ta face !!! _*** du calme Tommynouchet !!! * **Grrrrrrrrrrrr **)

- Comment va le professeur Padbras ? L'autre jour je vous ai vu pleurer et j'ai cru… Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, je… ( _Faux-c*l !!!! :o _)

- Tu es trop mignon toi… ( _J'm'étrangle !!! Sos !!! J'vais étouffer !!! _)

- #^_^# ( _Faux rougissement... Il est beau hein ??? _) Merci professeur. Alors, comment va … ?

- Vénusa ? Elle va bien. Enfin, … Aussi bien qu'elle peut. J'ai cru l'autre jour que c'était la fin, car la potion n'agissait pas. Mais l'autre jour, elle a montré des signes de guérison. Ça va aller de mieux en mieux…

- Ça c'est chouette !!! ( **_Et me*de, tout à recommencer… _*** Pas grave Tommynouchet. Ptet qu'elle se rappellera de rien ^_^ * **M'en fout… Je veux qu'elle meure… Et m'appelle pas comme ça ou je … * **Tu quoi ? T'as foiré alors. Game Over. * **Je vais te… *** Tatata.. Si tu me tue, tu tue l'histoire… * **Flûte **( à bec) **_!!!! Je te hais !!! *_** Merci !!! ) 

- Décidément, tu es vraiment un gentil garçon Tom. 

- Merci professeur. Je suis ravi d'entendre d'aussi bonnes nouvelles. Je vais retourner à ma salle commune je crois. 

- Tu as raison. Au revoir mon grand. 

Tom sortit. Il cru qu'il allait exploser. 

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la forêt interdite, le plus profondément possible, et laissa éclater sa rage. ( _Oh, le joli feu d'artifice… _) Toutes les créatures peuplant la forêt avaient fui à son approche, et demeuraient au loin. 

Bientôt, au plus profond de la forêt interdite, à la place des plus monumentaux arbres se trouvait une clairière. ( _Efficace… _) 

Quand il n'y eut plus rien à détruire à sa portée, ( _La forêt interdite vu d'en haut : O Ptdr_ ) il s'aperçut qu'il était un peu calmé. ( _Un tout piti peu… _) 

Il retourna alors vers Poudlard, et se dirigea dans les cachots, l'ancienne salle de classe de Vénusa Padbras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était plus fort que lui. 

Revoir cette salle mena sa rage à son paroxysme. ( _Boudiou !!! _)

Il recula contre la porte, et d'un geste il envoya les tables et chaises contre le mur du fond. Il saisit sa baguette, marmonna _Incendio _et une boule de feu sortit de sa baguette, alla sur le tas de meubles, et le réduisit en cendres en un éclair. ( _Spaf ! Oh, de la poudre de meubles… _)

Puis il se tourna vers le bureau du professeur, baguette levée. 

Il marmonna _Lentamente Destructum_, en dirigeant le rayon de sa baguette vers l'imposante table. Il savoura chaque seconde de la lente destruction du meuble, celui-ci se changeant petit à petit en sciure sous ses yeux, ( _Chouette, il m'en faut pour mes hamsters !!! _) pour son plus grand plaisir. Tom avait alors sur le visage un sourire de contentement, qui montrait qu'il était proche de l'extase. 

Un coup de vent venu de la baguette de Tom fit s'éparpiller les tas de cendres et de sciure dans toute la salle. Restaient les étagères murales.

Il changea sa baguette en hache en murmurant _Baguetum Achium _et frappa dans la grande étagère murale. Et il frappa, et frappa encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Il éparpilla les débris dans la pièce, disposant un reste de fiole par-ci, un reste de bois par-là… ( _Tom, champion de la décoration d'intérieur !!! _) 

Enfin calmé, il contempla son œuvre. Il constata alors qu'il aurait pu simplifier les choses en créant un mini-typhon dans la pièce : le résultat aurait été le même. 

Satisfait, il ressortit, et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. ( _en sautillant dans tout les sens ??? _)

Là, il pensa à la journée du lendemain, 31 juin, jour de la remise des diplômes.

Fin de la scolarité.

Il avait passé tout les examens possibles et imaginables. Personne ne pouvait deviner ses projets. Personne ne savait ce qu'il comptait faire. ( _Même pas l'auteur… Il garde bien ses secrets hein ??? _)

Le repas du soir fut un repas de fête, car les autres années partiraient le lendemain, peu avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Serpentard avait gagné la coupe. C'était sans surprises. ( _Pff… Y'a que dans mes fics qu'on l'a cette coupe … _)

Le lendemain, durant la remise des diplômes et récompenses spéciales, Tom fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore. 

Il avait obtenu avec brio tout ses examens, remportant tous les prix, et les meilleures notes. 

C'était enfin la fin de l'année. 

Il était enfin diplômé de Poudlard.

Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter définitivement l'orphelinat. 

Partir loin, comme dans ses rêves. 

Partir, avec Nagini pour seule compagnie. 

Enfin, c'était fini.

L'heure de prendre une dernière fois le Poudlard Express.

L'heure de quitter une dernière fois King's Cross. 

L'heure de partir loin. 

Loin, vers des forêts obscures. Obscures et lointaines. 

Partir, aller plus loin que les montagnes de l'est. 

Là où la magie noire fleurit dans les cœurs et les baguettes magiques. 

Là où la haine fleurit sur les lèvres et hante les êtres. 

Là, où il se sentirait peut-être enfin chez lui.

Peu à peu, pas à pas, Tom s'éloigne de ce qui fut sa vie durant 17 ans, vers ce qui sera son avenir. Vers une destinée.

Vers un sombre destin. 

****

~¤~ Fin ~¤~

__

N/A : Comme à chaque fin de fic, j'embête le monde ^_^

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont soutenue durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction, car les moments de doutes furent nombreux. (ils se reconnaîtront…)

Je ne suis pas fâchée d'avoir terminé.

J'espère que mon Tommynouchet ne vous aura pas trop déçus… Kisses, et … Encore merci !!! 


End file.
